


Baby Brother

by cashcakeplz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Basically, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Hood Family, Innocent Luke, Loss of Virginity, Love, Luke and Calum are step brothers, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sub!Cal, Underage Sex, Virgin Luke, and they fuck the shit out of calums brother, cal and ash are in love, cashton is cute, dirty - Freeform, dom!ash, extrasub!luke, infatuations, thigh smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm gonna fuck him, Ash.” He whispers, a dirty, absolutely filthy secret. “And you're gonna do it with me.”</p><p>or the one where Ashton wants to fuck his boyfriend's little brother, little does he know that his boyfriend wants to too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this other than it's a little more fucked-up than I thought it would be.   
> Enjoy this crazy sex  
> XX-Alex

Ashton Irwin was a lucky boy. 

There was no denying it, he knew he had hit the big time, and he was only a senior in high school. 

Just over six foot, honey brown hair, hazel eyes, and a kick-ass body  _ made  _ for football and drumming. He had close to the highest GPA in his whole class, and had been in advanced placement since he entered middle school. Because his dad left him when he was little, he an absolutely  _ kickass _ mum named Anne Marie, and two little siblings to go with her. They were a pain in the ass sometimes, but Ashton would  _ die  _ before those two got hurt. 

Growing up, Ashton had an impeccably appealing personality that made him easy to talk to, and easy to be friends with. Popularity was almost inevitable, and needless to say, he’d been sitting at the top of the social pyramid for as long as he could remember. 

And of course, a charming smile, suave personality, and kind heart made him a prime target for affection in the school. Many girls often asked him out or around to their house, some even sent him naughty pictures that were  _ not  _ asked for. Ashton didn’t mind the girls, but he always had to let them down easy, not because he didn’t like them, but because they weren’t really his  _ type _ . 

Calum Hood, however, was  _ definitely _ his type. 

Standing at 5’9 and a hundred and ten pounds as a freshman in high school, Calum Hood had the shy, but bright smile and equally as intriguing personality Ashton had been searching for. Ashton had fallen for the younger boy when he was a sophomore, and surprisingly enough, Calum returned those affections. 

After a long, long game of cat-and-mouse, though. 

Calum wasn’t so  _ easily  _ caught, even if it  _ was  _ Ashton Irwin. That just made the Maori boy more desireable for Ashton anyway. 

And now, two years later, they’re still rocking-and-rolling, strutting around the school as a power couple that the school has so lovingly named Cashton. Calum stands taller than Ashton now, and to everyone’s surprise, is well-developed, with muscle lining his once-scrawny limbs, and curly black hair sweeping across his chocolate eyes always. Calum has become the new wonder boy of the school, tall, dark, and handsome, and even more importantly,  _ taken  _ by Ashton Irwin, equally tall and handsome, just not as dark. 

And while most people wouldn’t believe it, Ashton  _ loves  _ Calum, more than anything except maybe his family. It’s real love, true and authentic, and Ashton knows it because of how much  _ faster  _ his heart beats when Calum is around him compared to when he’s not. 

And the best part about loving Calum is that Calum loves him  _ back _ . Even after everything, Ashton could never believe that someone like  _ Calum,  _ smart and sassy and kind and pretty, could ever love him. 

But here they are, two years strong, happy and handsome, and in  _ love.  _

And if Ashton’s life wasn’t enough as it is, there’s one more thing. 

Two years before Ashton met Calum, the younger boy’s father remarried, and gave Calum a step-brother. Calum liked him well enough, and the first time Ashton came to his house, Ashton  _ adored  _ him. 

At that time, Luke Hemmings was a tiny little twelve year old that shied away from Ashton when the fifteen year-old had gone to shake his hand. He hid behind his older step-brother, who had laughed, and ruffled his hair. Since that day, Ashton had all but  _ fallen  _ for Luke in every platonic way possible (and maybe a little less than platonic in other ways). He and Luke became good friends, even if there was three, almost four years between them. Luke just  _ got  _ him, even more than his younger brother Harry did. 

Ashton cared for Luke almost as much as he did Calum, just in a different way. 

“Ash, are you coming over today?” 

Ashton raises an eyebrow as Calum approaches him, leaning his shoulder on the locker next to him. The sun had really done Calum good, and the boy’s browned shoulder looks  _ really  _ nice on the locker next to Ashton, and  _ damn it _ , his boyfriend is so sexy. 

“Are you kidding?” He asks teasingly. “You think I wanna go somewhere with  _ you _ ?” 

Calum gives a fake laugh before setting his gaze on Ashton seriously. 

“You’re so funny.” He says in a flat tone. “Honestly, I’m dying of laughter.” 

Ashton gives him a little frown, and places a book inside his locker before looking back at the younger boy. 

“Don’t give me that sass, Mr. Hood.” He says with a wink. Calum rolls his eyes. “As for if I’m coming over or not...well, what’s in it for me?” 

He leans against his locker after he closes it, facing Calum as they have one of their famous stare-downs in the middle of the active hallway. Calum breaks first, and he hums in content. 

“I think I can think of something.” He whispers in Ashton’s ear as he leans into his space. Calum’s voice washes over Calum like warm honey, and he basks in it for a moment before smiling. 

“You’d better.” He says with a wink. Calum huffs as the older boy turns away, and starts walking down the hallway. Calum chases him, as expected, and wraps an arm around Ashton’s waist, and it may look nice, comforting and affectionate, but Calum digs his fingers into Ashton’s side as a warning to not run off again. Ashton laughs. 

“Ash.” He says, Ashton raises another eyebrow. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Are you coming tonight?” He asks again. Ashton gives him a look like he’s insane. Calum pouts. 

“Please, Ash, I  _ need  _ you to come over.” 

He throws that edge into his voice, because Calum never,  _ ever  _ plays fair, and maybe that’s because he’s younger and weaker than Ashton, and so to get back, he pulls this shit. 

“Fine.” He says eventually with a sigh like he isn’t excited to go to Calum’s tonight. It’s a Friday which means Calum and Luke’s parents are probably out for the night, which really means Ashton, if he’s lucky, gets a piece of that ass Calum displays so well. 

Calum smiles, and stands on his tip toes to press a kiss to Ashton’s cheek. 

“Drive me home?” He asks like he even needs to. Ashton scowls. 

“Don’t touch me, freak.” He says, wiping away the spit Calum left on his face. Calum smirks, because Ashton is nothing but fond, and his thought is confirmed when Ashton throws an arm over his shoulder as they walk. 

“You love it.” Calum throws cheekily as they walk to Ashton’s car. Ashton rolls his eyes, and pinches Calum’s bare shoulder as he’s wearing a singlet today, giving everyone a great view of his  _ fantastic  _ biceps. 

Calum never, ever skips arm day. 

“Unfortunately.” He mutters, letting go of his boyfriend to unlock his car. He walks to the driver’s side, and Calum smirks from the passenger side. 

“You gonna open my door for me?” He asks. Ashton snorts. 

“I’m done whooing your ass, Calum.” He says before sliding into the car. Calum laughs, and joins him in the car. 

“I miss those days.” Calum sighs contently as Ashton pulls them out of the parking lot. Ashton chuckles, and turns on the radio while rolling down Calum’s window. 

“Please, Calum.” He says with a snort. “You and I both know those days are  _ far  _ from over.” 

Calum laughs, and sticks his hands out the window, soaking up the summer sun and the wind on his palms. 

The ride to Calum’s is short, and when they get there, Ashton grabs his bag, which is filled with clothes, because he was anticipating sleeping at Calum’s. 

Again. 

Calum lets him in through the side door, and toes off his shoes. Ashton does the same, and as they walk into the kitchen, smacks Calum’s ass, because, like, he can. Calum jumps a little, and his ass jiggles, so Ashton smirks. 

“You are a  _ nuisance  _ Ashton Irwin.” Calum says with a smirk. Ashton responds with one of his own, and walks past Ashton to the kitchen. 

By now, the house is almost as much Ashton’s as it is Calum’s, and most of the time, Ashton knows things better than Calum does. Ashton digs through through the fridge until he hunts down the pizza rolls. 

“Pizza rolls okay?” He calls out. Calum responds from the room over. 

“As long as you’re serving them!” 

Ashton chuckles, and throws the snack in the microwave to cook. As he waits for them, he listens to Calum dicking around upstairs in his room, probably shoving shit out of the way so Ashton will be able to at least walk around. 

The microwave dings, and Ashton collects their food, and takes it into the living room, plopping down on the couch to wait for Calum to join him. This is quality boyfriend time right here, eating shitty food, and watching Spongebob until Calum’s parents go out for date night, and they can get down to business. 

Calum joins him a few minutes later, lying half-across his lap in his reach for the pizza rolls. Ashton laughs as he stretches for them, his tummy muscles pressing into his thighs. Calum finally gets ahold of them, and shoves about four into his mouth while rolling onto his back (still in Ashton’s lap), and pulling out his phone. 

He opens his snapchats from random friends while Ashton strokes his hair somewhat mindlessly, and it’s effortless, how well they fit together, a routine settled into after years of constantly being around each other. Calum’s breathing is comforting to Ashton, no matter how fucking cheesy that sounds, and Calum finds peace in the warmth of Ashton underneath him.

“I’m home!” A voice rings from out in the hallway. “Luke, honey?” 

Ashton giggles, and Calum rolls his eyes. 

“Just me, mum!” He yells back. Ashton pinches his thigh, and Calum adds: “And Ash!”

Calum’s step-mum, Liz, comes into the living room, her arms bustling with grocery bags. It’s scary to Ashton how amazing Liz is. Short, and little round, she always gave Ashton a Mrs. Weasley vibe of no bullshit, but loving all the same. She’s kind and understanding, and  _ wild  _ when she’s had a glass of wine. Ashton loves Liz almost as much as his own mother, and he’s proud of how adapted to her Calum is. 

He doesn’t know very many kids who call their step-mum ‘mum’, especially when their own mother is still alive. Calum doesn’t see her much anymore, though. 

“Oh, hello, boys.” Liz says with a smile when she walks into the living room. Calum smiles at her, and Ashton waves. 

“Hey, mum.” 

“Liz!” Ashton says happily. Liz laughs in response, and brushes Ashton’s curls away from his eyes. 

“Ashton Irwin, are you infiltrating my house again?” She says with a laugh. Ashton smirks, and stands up, making Calum whine when his pillow moves. Ashton takes the groceries from Liz’s hands, and takes them into the kitchen. 

“I believe I’ve earned my keep by now, Mrs. Hood, I’ve kept your son out of the way for a while.” He says. “Not to mention how much trouble I keep him out of.” 

Calum snorts from the couch, and Liz plants a hand on her hip. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say  _ you  _ are all the trouble he needs.” 

“Always sharp, Liz.” He says, throwing an arm around Liz’s shoulder happily. Liz rolls her eyes, and walks off. Calum looks at Ashton with an amused look. 

“What?” Ashton asks. Calum shakes his head, and shrugs. 

“Nothing, I just think you have a crush on my step-mum, that’s all.” He says, pressing his lips together to keep himself from smiling. Ashton scowls. 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Calum, but um, I’m gay.” 

Calum gives him a dazzling smile. 

“Trust me, I know.” 

A couple hours later, after Mr. Hood has come home, Ashton is half-asleep, lying twisted-up with his boyfriend on the couch, the sun setting, and their plate of pizza rolls empty. Calum is soft and warm under him, and Ashton just feels so  _ nice _ , he wants to fall asleep, and he’s about to drift when the door to the house is thrown open, and then steps are thundering in the landing, meaning someone else has entered the house, and judging from the noise and high-pitched giggling, it’s someone  _ young _ . 

Calum groans, and nuzzles Ashton’s neck as two boys come stumbling into the hallway. Ashton gets his eyes on Luke, who is red-cheeked from giggling. He’s accompanied by another boy, one that Ashton has seen over at the house multiple times as well as when they go on vacations and the Hood boys are allowed to bring friends. Michael, he thinks the kid’s name is. 

“Oh, sorry to interrupt your, um,  _ moment _ .” Luke says with a giggle. Michael bursts into laughter behind him, and Calum turns to face his younger brother, his eyes set in a glare. 

“Get the fuck out, you little insect.” He hisses. Luke laughs again, and instead of listening, comes tromping over, and jumps atop his brother. Calum groans with the additional weight, and so does Ashton, because Calum is on top of him, and he’s heavy enough as it is.  

“Christ.” He grunts. Calum growls, and before Ashton can mediate, the Hood brothers are on the floor, Luke under Calum, who has not only weight and age on him, but also speed. 

Luke tries to fight back, but Calum resists him easily, and drops an arm over his throat while straddling his chest. 

“You wanna try that again?” Calum taunts, and Luke coughs, clawing at his brother. Ashton sighs, and looks over at Michael, who is smirking while leaning on the back of the couch. 

“Idiots.” He mutters, and Michael laughs, nodding in agreement. Calum is starting to dangle a ball of spit over a squirming-Luke’s face, so Ashton decides it’s time to step in. 

“Alright.” He says. He leans forward, and grabs Calum’s hips, pulling him off Luke. Luke is sprawled on the floor, his t-shirt rucked up around his ribs, and his soft tummy falling and rising fast from how much energy he put into fighting off his superior brother. 

Ashton would be lying if he said his cock didn’t throb a little from seeing Luke like that. 

It’s a fairly new sensation for him, lusting after Calum’s little brother. He’s trying his best to contain it, but he can’t control his dick very well, and well...his dick likes Luke, and there isn’t much he can about it. It makes him feel gross, because Luke is almost four years younger than him, and of course, he’s Calum’s  _ little brother _ , and that’s just all sorts of fucked up, but he can’t  _ help  _ it. 

Calum sits down on his lap, and Ashton can only pray he can’t feel the mini-erection he has from watching Calum pin the smaller boy to the floor. Calum sends Ashton a weird look, but before Ashton can worry, the Maori boy is spitting out sassily: 

“What the hell, Ashton? I was about to kick his  _ ass _ .”

Ashton just laughs as Michael helps Luke up off the floor. Ashton doesn’t really like how Michael touches Luke, patting his hip after he helps him up. 

“I know, baby.” Ashton mutters mindlessly into Calum’s neck, planting a gentle kiss there in an odd display of genuine affection. 

Their relationship in public is mostly banter with a lot of ass-slapping. They save kisses for their private time. 

Calum pouts, and leans back, so his back is pressed to Ashton’s chest. Calum is bigger than Ashton, so he doesn’t really fit, but that doesn’t keep Ashton from wrapping his arms around Calum’s waist to keep him there. 

“You lucked out, bitch.” Calum snaps at Luke, who scowls at him. Another rush of blood to Ashton’s groin when Calum refers to Luke as ‘bitch’. “You’re damn lucky Ashton has a soft spot for you, which I will  _ never  _ understand.” 

Ashton laughs, and Luke blushes a bit, twisting his fingers. 

“Shut up.” Luke says maturely. Calum snorts. 

“What’s the matter? Gotta crush, Lukey?” He asks. That causes Luke to turn bright red, but he covers it by twisting his features into one of disgust. 

“No.” Luke says, making a gagging motion. “Sorry, I’m not really into dick unlike you two freaks.” 

The last word isn’t really an insult like Calum and Ash have heard before, just playful banter from the smaller boy. Luke has always accepted Calum 100%, and used to talk with him about cute boys (Ashton). 

“Fucking scram, before I decide to beat you for that little comment.” Calum hisses, flinching like he’s going to lunge at Luke. Luke smirks, and sashayes his tiny hips over to Michael. Ashton swallows pitifully at the sight of that boy move like that. 

Christ, Ash,  _ boy _ . Luke is just a  _ boy _ . 

“Did I hit a nerve?” Luke teases. Michael is laughing as well, and Ashton strokes Calum’s hip to keep the boy from strangling his little brother. 

“Leave, Luke.” He snaps. Luke laughs, and then he and his friend Michael leave the room, entering the kitchen in search of food. Ashton breathes a relieved breath when the boy and his friend leave, happy that his dick is no longer on the rise... _ wait _ . 

“Calum, what the hell are you doing?” He asks, as he feels his dick harden a little. Calum is squirming on his lap like crazy, his ass rubbing up against Ashton’s little  _ problem _ . 

“Hm?” Calum says mindlessly, grabbing the remote from the table. “What’d you say?” 

Ashton rolls his eyes, and grabs Calum’s hips again, pushing the younger boy off his lap. Calum pouts when he lands, and changes the channel on the television in front of them. Ashton, to make up for pushing Calum off, throws an arm over Calum’s shoulders, and pulls out his phone as it dings in his pocket. 

“Wanna go to a party?” He asks Calum, who makes some sort of grunting noise. Ashton reads the general text again before nudging his nose into Calum’s hair. “Hey, I asked you a question.” 

“Don’t boss at me.” Calum throws back. Ashton snorts, and pinches Calum’s arm. 

“Well then answer me, worm.” He says. Calum sighs, and leans his head down on Ashton’s shoulder. 

“Where is said party?” Calum asks, but by his tone of voice, Ash can already tell that his answer will be a no.

“Jace’s house.” He answers. Calum’s face wrinkles in distaste. 

“Ash, I  _ hate  _ that kid.” 

“I’ve never understood why.” 

“Um.” Calum says, looking at Ashton with wide eyes. “He’s a total  _ dick _ ! He slept with Aleshia and Nia on the same night, and still didn’t tell his girlfriend the next day.” 

Ashton hums. 

“That’s a very good point, he is a tool. Handsome, though.” He says. Calum rolls his eyes, and looks at the t.v. 

“Keep dreamin’, Irwin, boy’s straighter than a telephone pole.” He answers easily. Ashton barks out a laugh, because it’s just so  _ Calum  _ to not point out that Ashton is already taken, and that Ashton would rather break his wrists a hundred times than cheat on Calum with  _ anyone _ , including straight douchebags that use girls like objects. 

“I like you.” Ashton says mindlessly. “You’re sassy.” 

Calum laughs a little, and settles more heavily on Ashton. 

“I thought you didn’t like my sass?” He says. Ashton shrugs, making Calum groan. 

“You can be a downright dick sometimes, Cal, but I love you for it anyway.” 

Calum breathes out against Ashton’s neck, and Ashton can tell he’s pleased that the honey-haired boy pulled out the  _ L _ word, and to tell him how much he appreciates it, he stabs Ashton’s cheek with his finger, and calls him an asshole. 

An hour later, when the sun has well set, Calum’s parents come walking into the landing. Liz is decked out in a pretty striped dress, and her hair is all curled up. She smells  _ heavenly _ , and even though she looks fine, she starts fussing over his lip gloss. Calum’s dad, David, laughs, and sets his hands on Liz’s shoulders lovingly. 

“Stop your fussing, you look beautiful, darling.” He says sweetly. Ashton’s heart melts a little bit, but Calum gags from where he’s curled on the other end of the couch. 

“David,” Liz reprimands softly. “you’re sweet.” 

David smiles at her in the reflection of the mirror, and places a kiss on her cheek. 

“I’ll go start the car.” He says, then he turns to the two boys. 

“Hey bums.” He says. Ashton smirks, and Calum head nods to his father. 

“Yo dad.” 

David’s face twists as his son just said  _ yo  _ to him, and he pats Ashton’s shoulder. 

“I’ll never understand why you deal with him.” He says, like a secret. Ashton laughs, and Calum makes an offended noise. 

“Why is everyone in this house so against me?” He squeals. Everyone ignores him. 

“Don’t do anything stupid while we’re gone. Ash, you’re in charge, do me a favor, and keep an eye on Luke? I’m afraid he might burn the house down if we leave him alone too long.” David says with a small laugh. Ashton smiles, and promises he will, because he has  _ no  _ problem watching over the younger brother. 

“No problem, Mr. Hood.” He says, flicking Calum’s foot when the boy nudges him. 

“Good lad.” David says before walking off to the garage. Liz turns to them next. 

“Okay, se there’s money on the kitchen counter for pizza, and Calum  make sure you share with Luke and Michael, don’t hog it all.” Liz says, and Calum lets out another sound of offense. “We’ll be back late.” 

She places a kiss on Ashton’s cheek, and then Calum’s, whispering in his ear before she leaves. Calum turns bright red, and swats at his mother. 

“ _ Mum _ !” He squeals. Liz just smiles with a little twinkle in her eye, and Ashton can only  _ imagine  _ what she just said. 

“You boys have fun, don’t stay up too late.” She says while walking to join her husband in the car. 

“Bye, Liz!” Ashton yells while Calum groans, still bright red. When the door slams shut, and the garage door opens and shuts as well, Ashton turns to Calum. 

“What’d she say to you?” He giggles. Calum looks  _ mortified.  _

“Trust me, you do  _ not  _ wanna know.” He says. Ashton laughs again. 

“I definitely do.” He says, leaning forward, and pinching Calum’s chubby cheek. “If it made you blush so damn hard, I  _ need  _ to know.” 

Calum glares, and shakes his head. 

“You’re hopeless.” He says with a sigh, Ashton pulls him closer by his legs.

“Am not.” He says, pouting at the younger boy, who breaks right away. 

“She just told me...to make sure we, um,  _ wrap it up _ .” He says with a wild blush. Ashton gives a short, punched-out laugh, feeling momentarily sick as he remembers the time Liz walked in on Calum on his knees for the older boy. They’d literally been caught in the act, Calum’s mouth tightly wrapped around Ashton’s length while the older boy fisted his hair. 

That had been  _ mortifying _ . 

“Oh.” He says with a little laugh. “Well that’s not  _ that  _ bad.” 

Calum gives Ashton a  _ look _ . 

“I don’t my mum knowing that we have sex.” He says. Ashton rolls his eyes. 

“Why? It’s natural. I love you, and you love me, and we’re always safe. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” He says with a shrug, Calum is still blushing. 

“But that’s my  _ mum _ , Ash!” 

“You’re such a drama queen, Calum, I swear.” He says with a roll of his eyes. Calum pouts, and climbs into Ashton’s lap, all long-limbs and chubby cheeks, and an ass that is to  _ die  _ for. The younger boy situates himself, and wraps his arms around Ashton’s neck. 

“Why’re you so rude to me?” He asks, tipping his head sideways like a puppy. Ashton likes that comparison. 

“Because you’re so cute when you pout.” He says softly, setting his hands on Calum’s waist, his thumbs stroking along the line of his abs under his shirt. Calum then scowls, and rolls his eyes. 

“Cute when you’re sullen, too.” Ashton says in response. Calum huffs, and Ashton smirks, staring at the younger boy. Ashton can tell he’s got  _ major  _ sex-eyes right now, and it’s only a matter of time before…

“You gonna kiss me, Ashton Irwin?” Calum says sassily. “Or ‘m I gonna have to do it myself?” 

Ashton lets out a laugh, and without waiting for another sassy comment, leans forward, and catches Calum’s lip in his own. 

Calum moves his mouth against him, and starts to pull away, and Ashton just  _ knows _ he’s about to get a sassy comment, so he pulls Calum to him, and pushes his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth. Better his tongue than some sort of insult anyway. 

Calum hums in appreciation, so Ashton knows he doesn’t really mind. The younger boy indulges him, sliding his own, wet tongue against Ashton’s. Ashton lets his hands slide down Calum’s sides to his hips, feeling the shapely bones move in his palms. Calum is squirming on him somewhat, his body smooth and lithe in Ashton’s palms as he licks over Ashton’s tongue fluently. 

Ashton breaks the kiss as Calum lets his hands slide over the back of Ashton’s neck to grasp the baby curls at the base of his head. Calum  _ grips _ , and Ashton has to smother a groan in the warm crook of the younger boy’s neck. 

He leaves little kisses there, taking his time, and letting Calum  _ feel  _ the outline of his lips as he presses his mouth chastely to the skin. Calum grips Ashton tighter, and tips his head to the side, letting out a hum of content. Ashton takes his offer, and starts to leave wetter, more open-mouthed kisses on the skin under Calum’s jaw, making the younger boy shiver. 

Calum is so damn sassy all the time, Ashton  _ really  _ enjoys moments like these, because not just  _ anyone  _ gets to see the authentic, pleasured Calum. 

That right is reserved for Ashton, and Ashton alone. 

“A-Ash.” The younger one stutters out, and god, Ashton has never loved him nickname as much as he does right now. To reward Calum to his broken tone, he takes so of the tan skin near his collar between his teeth, and sucks lightly on it. 

Calum  _ whines,  _ and pushes his hips down in some sort of retaliation, making his  _ rapidly _ -hardening cock brush against Ashton’s tummy. Ashton pulls away from Calum’s neck with a slurp, and glances down at the boy’s crotch, which is  _ very  _ close to his own. 

“Got a problem there?” He teases. Calum huffs, and rolls his eyes. His lips are pinker than usual, not quite kissed-bruised, but Ashton knows that by the end of the night, they will be, along with a couple  _ other  _ parts of Calum, like his thighs and neck. 

Maybe his ass if it’s one of  _ those  _ nights. 

“Shut up.” Calum say indignantly. Ashton smirks, and trails one of his hands along Calum’s thigh, his thumb dangerously close to Calum’s cock. 

Calum rolls his eyes, and before Ashton can ensue his teasing, the younger boy is pulling Ashton to him by his hair, and forcing their mouths together. Calum’s lips are thick and wet against his own, and his chest is so close, Ashton can feel his heart beating against his rib cage. 

Calum grips tighter, and then squeezes his thighs, pulling himself even  _ closer  _ to Ashton by doing so. Ashton loves making out with Calum because when he does it right, Calum kisses like he’s  _ desperate  _ for it, hungry, and gripping, and demanding, like a petulant child, and he  _ needs  _ Ashton to kiss him, or he’ll die. It’s hotter than it should be, and in this moment, it reminds Ashton a little bit of  _ Luke _ , who is upstairs with his friend, and Ashton’s cock  _ throbs _ , and Calum lets out a sigh as he parts his lip, granting Ashton access, and then Ashton feels  _ guilt  _ wash over him. 

Focus, Ashton. You’ve got a sexy-ass, desperate boyfriend of  _ two fucking years  _ making out with you, fucking  _ focus _ . 

Calum’s hands release Ashton’s hair, and fist his shirt instead, gripping with almost  _ child-like  _ fierceness, refusing to let go. To answer, Ashton moves his hands from Calum’s tight hips, and slides them under his t-shirt, up his back, feeling the heavy muscles of his back with his warm palms. Calum kisses back in appreciation, and Ashton is started to feel a little  _ winded,  _ because kissing Calum is hard fucking work, but Ashton wouldn’t change it for the  _ world _ . 

Ashton steels himself, and slides his hands down Calum’s lean back until he reaches the hem of his jeans. Calum pushes himself backwards, encouraging Ashton, and if  _ that  _ doesn’t get Ashton’s cock throbbing, he don’t know what will. 

Ashton slips his fingertips into Calum’s jeans and the top of his boxers, and is just about to go for the gold (or bronze?), when they’re  _ interrupted _ . 

“Calum, I’m  _ hungry _ , and I  _ know _ -” 

The two boys pull apart so fast, Calum almost falls off his boyfriend when Luke comes walking into the living room, already ranting. Luke stops dead in his tracks, his eyes falling to Calum’s in horror. His face fills with blood, and so does Calum’s, and even though they’re not actually related, Ashton finds their twinning-faces to be impeccably similar. 

“Shit.” Ashton whispers. 

“Oh my  _ god _ .” Luke whispers, his eyes wide with terror. Calum gapes at him for a moment. 

“Fuck.” He says eventually. “Luke, fuck, don’t tell mum!” 

Luke’s jaw drops. 

“I just caught you  _ making  _ out with your boyfriend on the couch, and you’re worried about  _ mum _ ?” He asks loudly. Calum frowns. 

“Yes!” He screeches. Luke stares at him for a moment. 

“Well, I’m not emotionally scarred or anything, Calum, thank you for asking!” He says sarcastically. Even though Calum is still blushing, the older boy rolls his eyes. 

“Like you don’t watch porn every night, get over it.” He says. Luke turns even brighter red, glancing at Ashton. 

“That’s... _ different _ ! That’s boys and girls, and not my  _ brother _ !” He says in so much embarrassment that his voice cracks.  _ Fuck _ , Ashton wants to hear that as he  _ begs _ . 

“Whatever, just...what the fuck do you want?” Calum says. Ashton can feel his boner going down. Luke frowns. 

“That’s it? Just what do you want?” He asks. “No, ‘sorry, Luke, you didn’t need to see that?’”

Calum raises an eyebrow, and smirks. 

“Honestly, Luke, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you  _ enjoyed  _ watching it, you little freak, just drop it.” He throws. Ashton swears that steam is about to come out of Luke’s ears, he’s so damn red. 

The blonde’s left eye twitches, and he’s still bright red, and Ashton wonders why he’s so  _ embarrassed  _ if he doesn’t care about them being all over each other. The boy looks to Ashton desperately, and Ashton feels his heart melt a little bit. 

“C’mon, Cal, I mean, we  _ are  _ pretty heated, I was about to  _ fuck  _ you, kid’s probably scarred for life.” He says, a mischievous glint to his tone. Calum smirks at him as Luke sputters. 

“Ash!” He shrieks. Ashton giggles. 

“Well,” Calum sighs. “if he isn’t now, he certainly will be tonight.”

Ashton hums. 

“You’re right, baby.” He says, then he looks over at Luke. “Hey, Luke, did you know your big brother is a screamer?” 

Ashton swears the kid is about to  _ faint,  _ he looks so red and uncomfortable and awkward. He sputters to stay something, stuttering over random letters of words that won’t connect. 

Calum takes pity on him. 

After he and Ashton are done laughing at him. 

“Alright, don’t look so awkward, we’re only teasing you, Luke, don’t be such a... _ virgin _ .” He laughs. 

Luke frowns. 

“I’m not.” He mutters. Calum’s eyes widen, and Ashton’s hands tighten on his jeans. 

“ _ What _ ?” The two older boys ask in shock. Luke shrugs while biting his lip. 

“I’m...n-not a  _ virgin _ .” He says quietly. Ashton’s heart pounds in his chest, because he always had this  _ twisted  _ fantasy of taking Luke’s virginity himself. Calum just stares at his little brother, and they’re all quiet for a minute before Calum stands up, and strides over to Luke. Luke takes a skittish step backwards, but Calum stops him, staring at his face seriously for a moment. Luke’s cheeks are  _ burning  _ under his hands. 

After a minute of ear-shattering silence, Calum stands back up, and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Liar.” He decides. Luke’s eyes widen. 

“W-What? I’m not lying!” He says. Calum rolls his eyes. 

“Luke, we’ve been together forever, I can tell when you’re lying.” He says with a raised eyebrow. Luke pouts.

“I’m not!” He squeals. Ashton stands up from the couch too, and joins Calum, staring at the boy. 

“Really?” Calum asks. 

“Who was it then?” Ashton says, and voice is much closer to a growl than the teasing tone he was aiming for. Regardless of Ashton wanting to fuck the  _ shit  _ out of the younger boy, he still cares for Luke, and he wants to  _ know  _ who took his virginity. 

Luke looks up at Ashton wearily. 

“It was, um, it...it was-” 

Luke is cut off when Calum starts laughing loudly. 

“You came up with the lie of not being a virgin, and you can’t even tell us who you gave it to?” He laughs. Luke looks away from the older boys. Calum shakes with laughter for a minute before turning to his boyfriend. “What do you think, Ash?” He asks. “Think little Lukey here lost his virginity?” 

Ashton looks over the  _ mortified  _ boy for a minute, like he’s analyzing. 

“I dunno, Cal. He  _ is  _ pretty handsome.” He says, and it’s not a lie, but Luke’s cheeks light up like he wasn’t expecting it. 

Both boys laugh when Luke pouts. 

“I just came down to ask for dinner, not be  _ interrogated  _ by two  _ apes. _ ” He says. Luke is strong believer in the best defense is offense. 

Calum rolls his eyes. 

“You walked in on us, and then wouldn’t drop it. We acted accordingly.” He states simply, walking back to the couch, and adjusting his jeans, seeing as his boner is gone now. Ashton’s is still intact, and he covers it with his hands as he sits next to Calum. Luke pouts again. 

“Can you just order pizza?” He whines. Calum huffs. 

“Do it yourself, dweeb, I’m not your servant.” 

“But I don’t know how.” 

“Google it.” 

“My computer is in your room.” 

“Ask Michael.” 

“Michael  _ left _ , you were too busy making out to notice.” 

Calum rolls his eyes, and makes a noise of indifference. Ashton comes to Luke’s rescue.

“I’ll order you pizza, Luke, since your brother really isn’t good for anything when he’s horny.” He says, standing up, and reaching for his phone. Luke looks like he can’t decide between feeling disgusted or relieved. 

“I’m  _ always  _ horny.” Calum protests. 

“That makes you useless.” Ashton responds, swatting at Calum’s attempt to flick his legs. 

“Not my fault.” Calum sighs. “You’re just so pretty, I can’t help it.” 

Ashton’s heart softens, because he just doesn’t  _ get  _ comments from Calum like that. Calum doesn’t call him pretty when other people are around. He rolls his eyes though to cover his fond. 

“I know, baby. It’s a good thing you’re pretty too, otherwise you’d be worthless.” He mutters without any real heat. Calum flips him off at the same time Luke retches like he’ll vomit, making both older boys flip the younger boy off. 

Luke huffs, and storms off. 

“Gay assholes.” He yells over his shoulder. Calum and Ashton both chuckle when he walks away, and after Ashton orders pizza for all three boys, he rejoins Calum on the couch, laying next his younger boy. Calum smiles sleepily at him, and puckers his lips. Ashton gives in easily, kissing him, and wrapping his hands around his waist. 

“Now,” Ashton says, letting his hands wander down the back of Calum’s pants to his ass. “where were we?” 

 

-

 

“H-Harder, Ashton!” 

Calum’s whimpering in front of Ashton, whining and crying, but Ashton won’t have it. He dips down, and winds his fingers in Calum’s hair, his hips still working quickly to fuck the younger boy. 

“Ask for it.” He snaps in his ear, his teeth catching on his lobe softly. Calum whimpers again, his hands fisted in the sheets tightly. 

Ashton smiles smugly at the younger boy, who  _ hates  _ begging, but will if it means Ashton will fuck him  _ harder _ . 

“P-please.” Calum says quietly. Ashton tuts, and slows his hips. 

“Calum.” He says in a reprimanding tone. 

“ _ Please  _ Ashton, please fuck me harder.” He begs more intensely. Ashton smirks, and runs his fingers through the sweat pooling in the small of Calum’s  _ ridiculously  _ attractive back. 

“God, you’re needy, Calum.” He says, fucking into the younger more with intensity this time,  _ hard,  _ because he wants Calum to  _ feel  _ him. He wants the younger boy to be unable to walk tomorrow morning because he’ll be so fucking  _ sore.  _

“Ash, please, I’m getting so fucking close.” The younger boy says in a breathless voice, slightly muffled because his face is pressed into the bedding, the way Ashton likes it. 

“Yeah?” He taunts, gripping Calum’s hips, knowing his tip is  _ centimetres  _ from Calum’s spot “Tell me how fucking good it feels.” 

Calum moans out as Ashton nails his spot, and his body goes a little lax. 

“So good!” He whines. Ashton slaps the side of his thigh as he rides his ass. 

“Do better, I know you can.” He snaps at the younger boy, who is about to  _ cry  _ from how good it feels. 

“Your cock...i-it’s so fucking  _ big  _ inside me, hitting all the r-right places, and I l-love when you fuck me like this.” He stutters out, his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

“Like what?” Ashton demands. 

“L-like a w-whore.” He whines out, his back arching as his cock drags against the bedsheets. “Love when you push me down, a-and spread m-my legs, and just... _ t-take _ .” 

“Take what’s mine, huh, baby?” Ashton taunts, his abdomen muscles twitching as he feels himself get close to the edge. Calum nods, fucking himself back onto Ashton’s dick. 

“That’s r-right. All y-yours.” He whimpers. Ashton grits his teeth, and grunts, gripping Calum’s waist tightly as he fucks the younger boy’s hole. He  _ loves  _ listening to Calum talk, his voice is so deep and  _ broken _ , and Ashton just can’t get enough. 

“Good boy.” He grunts out. Calum is moaning now, squirming in Ashton’s grip, and something about it reminds Ashton of  _ Luke _ , and he  _ really  _ shouldn’t be thinking about the boy when he’s fucking his  _ boyfriend _ , but he just can’t help it. 

He fucks Calum with new intensity, so hard he knows Calum will be bruised in the morning, but Ashton ignores his whining because all he can picture is bruising  _ Luke’s  _ cute little ass, and  _ fuck _ -Ashton’s cumming to the thought of Calum’s  _ little brother.  _ He drops down over Calum’s back as he cums. 

“Fuck, fuck  _ L-Luke _ .” He grunts out. His heart stops for a minute,  _ terrified  _ that Calum just heard him, but his worries disappear a second later when Calum  _ blows  _ all over the bedsheets. Calum twitches, whimpering as he orgasms with Ashton’s cock still in his ass. 

When they’re both finished, Ashton pants wetly against Calum’s neck at the younger boy whines. Ashton slowly pulls his cock out, and Calum gives a little whimper when the head pops out of his sensitive hole. Ashton presses a weak kiss to Calum’s neck, and drops his softening cock against Calum’s thigh. 

“Good boy.” He whispers into Calum’s hair. Calum gives an appreciative hum, and slowly slips from under Ashton. The only got one orgasm in tonight, where most nights they get two or three f they’re lucky, but both boys are  _ drained.  _

Calum crawls like a puppy from under Ash, over to his side of the bed, dropping weakly into the sheets. He doesn’t seem to know that Ashton moaned someone else’s name when he came. Ashton feel immensely  _ guilty,  _ and he knows he needs to get his shit together. 

He pets down Calum’s side before pulling off his condom, and turning off the light when he goes to throw it away. Calum is half-asleep when he returns, curled up in the comforter completely naked, his new love bites sprouting proudly from the skin of his neck. Ashton touches them softly, and feels smug when Calum flinches. 

“Sorry.” He says softly. Calum squints at him, and snuggles to his older boyfriend. Ashton loves Calum like this, all sleepy and soft and cuddly. Calum so rarely lets his guard down, as he’s almost always snappy and sarcastic, and Ashton feels honored to see him like this.

He strokes his fingers through Calum’s hair, and tucks his chin on top of his head. 

“Did a good job, baby.” He says softly. Calum smirks tiredly at him. 

“Always.” He says. Ashton rolls his eyes, and so Calum presses a little kiss to his throat. 

“I love you, Ashton Irwin.” He says with a little yawn. Ashton thinks it’s funny that Calum doesn’t even  _ know  _ what saying those words do to Ashton, as his heart is melting rapidly. “Jus’ thought you should know.” 

“Love you too.” Ashton responds, stroking Calum’s back. “Go to sleep, now. You’re tired.” 

“You’re not the boss of me.” Calum yawns. 

“Liz said I was in charge.” 

Calum makes a protesting noise, but it’s half-hearted, and Ashton smiles a little as he kisses Calum’s forehead. 

“You asshole, why do you always win?” 

“Goodnight, Calum.” 

Calum opens his mouth for another sassy comments, but apparently decides better of it, as he’s too sexed-out to sass Ashton. He snuggles closer to Ashton, and closes his eyes. 

As his younger boyfriend falls asleep, Ashton strokes his curls, and tries not to think about the other sleeping boy across the hall from them. 

_ Jesus _ , he’s fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

“I want you to know that we’ve been voluntold to babysit this evening.” 

Ashton looks at Calum with a bit of a shocked expression. 

“Calum, what the fuck are you doing here?” He asks, looking around his bedroom. He just got out of the fucking shower, Calum shouldn’t be here for another hour. Calum just shrugs.

“Lauren let me in.” He says indifferently. Ashton stares at him for a moment as he picks his nails. 

“So you just decided to chill on my bed?” He asks, then scowls. “With your  _ shoes  _ on?” 

Calum smirks at his boyfriend before he toes his shoes off. 

“Ash, you are such a girl sometimes, I swear.” He laughs. 

“Well excuse me for liking my things  _ clean _ , unlike you.” He says, stripping his towel from around his waist to fluff his curls. He sees the way Calum’s eyes rake over his body, and he resists the urge to wink at the younger boy. 

“Damn.” Calum mutters. Ashton looks at him. 

“Can I help you?” He asks. Calum smiles. 

“Yes sir, you can.” He says, looking at Ashton suggestively. “Jesus, I can’t believe I’ve snatched  _ that _ .” 

Ashton rolls his eyes. 

“‘M not a piece of meat, Calum.” He says, throwing his towel at Calum’s face. Calum squeals, and throws the towel away. 

“Gross! That’s been all over your dick!” He squeals.

“So have you.” Ashton says, and Calum shuts up immediately. 

“Touche.” He says. Ashton smiles as he pulls on some underwear that  _ might  _ belong to Calum.

“What were you saying about babysitting?” He asks mindlessly. Calum is laying on his bed, scrolling through his phone. Ashton kinda wants to hit it out of his hand so it hits him in the face. 

“Oh.” Calum sighs. “Yes, mum and dad are leaving for  _ Montana  _ this weekend, so we’re in charge of watching my idiot brother for two days.”

Ashton pauses, his blood pumping a lot faster in his veins at the thought of  _ watching  _ Luke. He turns to Calum with a raised eyebrow. 

“ _ I’ve  _ been charged with this?” 

Calum shrugs. 

“Mum told me, and by extension, I’m telling you.” He says. Ashton chuckles. 

“And you think your parents will be cool with me staying at your house for two days?” 

“You practically live there anyway, god knows you’ve eaten enough of my food.” Calum says with a small smile. Ashton hums, and pulls on a gray t-shirt that’s softer than Calum’s curls. He walks over to Calum, and sits on the bed with him. 

“Your parents are pretty cool, Cal, but I don’t know if I believe you about this.” He says. Calum sighs, and puts his phone down to the side. 

“Okay, so I’m bending the rules a little, but I had anticipated you being more excited than this.” He says with a small pout. Ashton laughs again. 

“So you use the excuse of babysitting your fourteen-year-old brother for what? Straight sex for two days?” He asks. Calum gives him an offended look. 

“No! Do you really think that low of me, Ashton Irwin?” He asks. “I also want quality bonding time as well! I’m talking  _ all  _ the Disney movies we can get our hands on while I send Luke off to Michael’s house.” 

Ashton jaw accidentally twitches at the prospect of Michael, and he prays Calum doesn’t notice. 

“Alright, baby.” He says eventually. Calum, despite all his insisting that he  _ hates  _ being called baby, hums at Ashton’s agreement, and rolls over so his face is in Ashton’s lap. 

“Of course, there  _ will  _ be sex.” He says casually. Ashton’s heart skips a beat as blood rushes to his lower regions. Calum, to make matters worse, nuzzles his face against Ashton’s muscled thigh. 

“But of course, my dear Calum.” He answers smoothly. “Like I could keep myself away from this ass.” 

Calum smirks up at Ashton, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“ _ I’m not a piece of meat _ .” He mocks. Ashton smiles, and nearly loses it as Calum presses his mouth to his covered cock. He startles, and Calum chuckles. 

“What’d ya say, Ash?” He whispers, his fingers creeping to the hem of Ashton’s boxers while he repositions himself. “Why don’t get a head start on the weekend, hm?” 

Ash can’t even respond before Calum is pulling at his boxers. It’s pointless anyway, once Calum decides he wants something, it’s almost impossible to deny him. So, Ashton sits back, and allows Calum to pull his boxers off, even though he just showered. 

And as Calum takes his rapidly-hardening cock into his mouth, he does everything in his power to think of his beautiful boyfriend, and the two days they have coming up instead of his beautiful boy friend’s little brother, who he is determined to get his hands on in the next two days. 

He cums faster than usual with blue eyes on his mind instead of brown. 

 

-

 

“I swear to Jesus, Luke, if you don’t  _ shut the fuck up  _ I’m going to beat you.” Calum growls as Luke hoots, his fist in the air. 

“I just beat your ass  _ again _ , Calum!” He squeals, his small form bouncing on the ground. Calum groans in agony. 

“Best five out of six.” He whines, but Luke shakes his head. 

“No way, asshat, you said best two out of three three games ago, and I’ve wiped the floor with you.” He smirks, blonde hair sticking up randomly. Calum pouts, and drops his controller on the ground. 

“ _ Fine. _ ” He groans. “What do you want?” 

Luke takes a moment to think while Calum crawls onto the couch, where Ashton is sitting, scrolling through Twitter on his phone. Calum climbs on top of his boyfriend, and rests his head on his chest. Ashton doesn’t look away from his phone. 

“Ashy,” Calum whines softly. Ashton ignores him. “Luke beat me at FIFA.” 

Ashton hums, and drops a hand to touch Calum’s hair. 

“I know, I saw it.” He mutters. Calum pouts again. 

“Why did he beat me? I kick your ass everytime we play.” He says. 

“I suck at video games, Calum.” He reminds the younger boy. Calum drops onto his chest harder. 

“I’ve decided!” Luke declares. Calum groans, and Ashton looks over at the boy. 

“What?” Calum says with misery. 

“You asshats are going to take me out to dinner.” He says with a smirk. Ashton gapes at him. 

“Luke, what the fuck, he’s the one you beat, not me!” He says while Calum pouts. Luke shrugs. 

“You two are a package deal, so.” Luke says indifferently, though he looks slightly apologetic. Ashton glares at him. 

“You know what’s gonna happen, Luke. Calum’s broke, so I’m going to end up paying for it.” 

Luke shrugs again. 

“Your fault for being in love with that thing.” He says, poking Calum, who is playing with a string on Ashton’s shirt, with his foot. Ashton groans. 

“I hate your ass, Luke.” He says. Luke smirks, and locks eyes with Ashton. 

“Nah, you don’t.” He says. Ashton’s eye twitches, and his cock does as well. “Because let’s face it,” He says, dragging Calum off Ashton, and to the floor, making the boy whine dramatically. “we’re a package deal as well.” 

Ashton feels his head throb with the idea of not just Luke, but Calum and Luke  _ together _ , and-wow-he didn’t know his cock could throb so hard. 

“Yes, you definitely are.” He says as he watches Calum pull Luke down as well, and then the two wrestle on the floor. Calum is bigger than Luke, so it doesn’t take long before Calum is holding him down, and Luke is all  _ flushed  _ and whimpery and shit. 

“You’re such a dick, Luke, I hate you.” Calum says, holding the struggling boy with ease. Ashton laughs as Luke huffs. 

“Ashton-help.” He whines. Ashton just shakes his head. 

“No way, you’ve fucked me over.” He says, leaning back on the couch while Luke pouts. 

“Still want us to buy you dinner?” Calum taunts. Luke struggles again, and whines. 

“That’s not fair!” He protests. “Just because you’re bigger doesn’t mean you get out of losing!” 

Calum smirks, and pins Luke harder. 

“Actually, I think it does.” He laughs. Luke pouts, but surrenders eventually, so Calum climbs off him with a ruffle to his already-messy blonde strands. 

“You’re an ass, Calum.” He says when Calum sits back on the floor, laughing at Luke. 

“So’re you!” He protests. Luke frowns, and Ashton sighs. 

“Are you two done acting like six-year-olds?” He asks, and both brothers let out protesting sounds. 

“Yes.” Calum pouts submissively. Ashton smirks at him. 

“Luke, there’s food in the kitchen, go eat some of it.” Ashton demands. Luke frowns. 

“No, I wanna stay here.” He says. Calum catches the glint in Ashton’s eye, and he shoves Luke. 

“Go, Luke.” He says. 

“Just because you two wanna make out doesn’t mean you get to kick me out of the living room.” He whines, but Calum shoves him again, and so he goes, not wanting to fight with his brother. 

“Little insect.” Calum mutters. Ashton watches him sashay out of the room, his tiny hips nearly  _ intoxicating  _ in those damn skinny jeans he and his brother are so fond of. Ashton looks back at Calum when he leaves, and gives him a ‘come here’ motion with his finger. Calum comes easily, climbing onto the couch. 

“Yes?” He asks cheekily. Ashton smirks at him, and before Calum can say  _ anything _ , he grips his ass  _ hard _ , making the boy gasp in surprise. Ashton is an ass man, he can’t help it. 

“Pretty boy.” Ashton mutters into Luke’s neck hotly, kissing the tan skin. Calum shudders a little, and Ashton  _ revels  _ in it. 

“What’s-” Calum’s voice hitches when Ashton starts sucking. “what’s got you all worked up all the sudden?” 

Ashton hums, because he can’t honestly answer that question. He doesn’t know, just something about his secretly submissive boyfriend pinning his even more submissive brother down was  _ extremely  _ sexy to him. 

“Jus’ you.” He lies, kissing Calum’s jaw. He squeezes Calum’s ass mercilessly in his hands, making the Maori boy groan loudly. 

Ashton pulls away, and looks up at Calum as he slips his hands into Calum’s jeans to get at the flesh of his backside. He’s surprised to find Calum’s eyes focused weakly on something behind him, locked on something intently. Ashton wants to turn around, and see what it is, but Calum is smirking, and then they’re kissing, Calum’s hands tight on Ashton’s jaw as he forces their mouths together. Calum is merciless, slipping his tongue in Ashton’s mouth without hesitation, and then it’s a battle. Calum’s tongue in Ashton’s mouth against Ashton’s hands in Calum’s pants. 

Neither win, and they pull away with a stalemate. Ashton kisses Calum’s neck again, and Calum is looking behind him again, and Ashton pulls off, and turns around. 

He catches the  _ faintest  _ glimpse of blonde hair disappearing behind a wall before Calum is pulling him back. 

For the first time, Ashton wonders if Calum thinks about Luke  _ too _ . 

The thought makes his dick hard, and Calum notices. He climbs off Ashton, and takes his hands, leading up to his bedroom. 

This should be good. 

 

-

 

Calum is like an animal on his right away, shoving Ashton on to the bed as soon as the door to Calum’s room closes behind him. 

“Jesus, Calum.” Ashton grunts, holding Calum’s waist to steady both of them. Calum kisses his neck, his hands pulling at Ashton’s jumper. 

Ashton breathes heavily, pulling back, and taking Calum’s face in his hands. 

“Hey, what the hell?” He asks. Calum just bites his lip before kissing him again. Ashton decides not to protest, and kisses Calum back as hard as he can. 

Calum licks at the bottom of his lip, requesting access, and who is Ashton to deny? He opens his mouth for Calum, moaning as Calum pushes him back, so they’re laying on top of each other. Ashton’s hands release his waist, and drop to his ass. They grip Calum’s ass tightly as the younger boy rakes his fingers through Ashton’s curls. 

Ashton moans when Calum pulls away to kiss at his neck, his mouth open and slobbery and hot. His tongue flickes out, tasting the sweet skin while Ashton digs his nails into the skin of his ass. 

“Calum, baby.” He whines. Calum ignores him, and sits up, straddling Ashton. He’s catching is breath, and while he does, Ashton leans forward, and unbuttons his jeans, pulling the zipper down. Calum sits up a little so Ashton can pull his jeans down, and then rolls off to throw the material to the floor. 

Ashton strokes his thighs while Calum rids him of his shirt. Calum kisses his collar bones, and rolls one of Ashton’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, knowing how sensitive Ashton’s chest is. Ashton moans, and bucks his hips, making his and Calum’s erections brush against each other. Calum whines loudly, and lays back down on Ashton. He wraps his arms around Ashton’s neck, and the older boy grips his ass under his boxers as Calum starts grinding on him, working their erections against each other. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Calum whines sweetly as his hips hump against Ashton, his jeans  _ heavenly  _ on him. Ashton is gripping him hard, and biting his lip to keep from moaning loudly. 

“Fuck, Calum, you feel so good on me.” He grits out. Calum seems pleased, and he humps Ashton for a minute longer, breathing wetly into his neck before pulling away. He sits back up, and biting his lip, looks at Ashton with heavy-lidded eyes. Ashton, still breathing heavily, strokes Calum’s sides, and the younger boy touches his cock gently through his jeans. 

“You’re so hard, Ash.” He whispers, like it’s a secret. Ashton nods. 

“You did it, baby.” He says softly. Calum smirks, and slips off his lap, repositioning himself between Ashton’s legs, which spread easily for him. Calum takes his time unbuttoning his jeans, and pulling them off. When they’re gone, he mouths at Ashton’s erection through his boxers, tasting the head through the material. 

Ashton moans, and grips Calum’s hair while the Maori boy kisses the sensitive inner part of his thighs. 

“Calum.” He whines. Calum smirks at him, and kisses up his legs until he reached the top of his underwear. He stares at Ashton while he palms him, and then something completely  _ new _ comes from his mouth. 

“Are you thinking about him, Ash?” He whispers. It takes Ashton a second to process what he said, and when he does, he looks down at Calum with wide eyes. 

“ _ What _ ?” He asks. Calum smirks, and pulls Ashton’s boxers off. 

“Are you thinking about him?” He restates bluntly, kissing Ashton’s hips as his cock becomes exposed. 

“W-who?” Ashton whimpers, Calum’s breath hot on his cock. Calum giggles, and takes Ashton’s cock in his hands, pumping it softly. 

“I think you know who.” He whispers, his eyes dark and so  _ knowing _ . Ashton gives him a confused expression. Calum smirks again, and then, still pumping Ashton’s cock, leans up, and kisses the spot under Ashton’s ear. 

“It’s okay, you know.” He whispers, his hand twisting around Ashton’s knob. 

“Calum, what the hell are you talking about?” Ashton whines out. Calum takes his ear into his teeth before answering quietly. 

“I think about him too sometimes.” He whispers. Ashton’s dick twitches in his hands. “Think about it when you pin me down, think about what it would feel like to pin  _ him _ down.” 

Ashton shudders when Calum says  _ him _ . Fuck, who is he talking about? 

It is possible he…? 

No.

“Who?” He says again, his words coming out as choked when Calum thumbs over his slit. 

“You know who, Ash.” Calum says again, his tongue warm as it licks his neck. “I see the way you look at him, all the little things you think I don’t notice.” 

Ashton’s blood runs cold for a second, and Calum giggles. 

“That’s right, Ash. You think I don’t notice when you pop a boner when I wrestle my little brother?” He whispers, and fuck, Ashton’s heart is beating so fast, and his dick is  _ aching _ . “Or how about when you  _ moaned  _ his name when you came a couple weeks ago, huh? Think I wouldn’t notice my boyfriend moaning someone else’s name?” 

Ashton’s chest is moving up and down quickly, and his cheeks are stained red, because Calum  _ knows _ , and fuck how is he going to explain it? 

“C-Calum, I can e-explain.” He whimpers. Calum hums, stroking his cock faster than before. 

“Really?” He asks softly. “Think you can explain to me how you wanna  _ fuck  _ my little brother?” 

_ Oh shit _ . 

“Calum.” He whines helplessly. 

“You  _ are  _ thinking about him, huh?” Calum asks with interest. “Damn, Ash, you really  _ are  _ fucked up. He’s my baby brother, you think I’d be okay with you thinking about pounding into him? His tiny little ass because he hasn’t even fully  _ developed  _ yet? That’s messed up, babe. Luke is just a  _ kid _ .” 

Ashton whines, and he feels  _ shame  _ build in him as he looks at Calum, who is...smirking? 

What? 

“Calum, are you…?” 

“Trying to get you off? Yeah, I am.” He says, kissing Ashton’s neck again. “Talking about my brother seems to be doing the trick as well, funny.” 

Ashton whines when Calum twists his wrist just the right way, feeling his orgasm approach. 

“But I mean, I knew it would get you off.” Calum says innocently. “Wanna know why?”

Ashton shakes his head, barely keeping himself from blowing everywhere. 

“Because,” Calum whispers softly. “I think about him when I get off, too.” 

And Ashton loses it. 

He cums harder than he probably  _ ever  _ has with just hands, the white substance spraying up, and getting all over Calum’s shirt. Calum is smiling at him wickedly, stroking his sensitive cock while staring at him. Ashton can’t even  _ think  _ about what just fucking happened because he’s twitching so bad. Who fucking knew? 

When he finally settles down, Calum wipes his hand on Ashton’s shirt, making the older boy scowl. Calum just smiles cheekily. 

“Don’t give me that look, I just gave you the orgasm of your  _ life _ .” He says, falling back onto the bed. Ashton examines his shirt for a second before propping himself up on his elbow to look at Calum. 

“Calum.” He says. Calum hums in acknowledgment. 

“Yeah?” 

“Did that really just happen?” He asks. Calum nods slowly. 

“Yeah, it really did. It’s fucked up, but it happened.” He says quietly. Ashton blushes. 

“So, um, how long have you known?” He asks slowly. Calum laughs. 

“What? About you wanting to bone Luke?” 

Ashton scowls. 

“It’s not funny.” He says. 

“It really is, though, babe.” Calum returns. “As for how long...I’d say about six months or so.” 

“ _ Six months! _ ” Ashton exclaims. “I haven’t even known for six months.” 

Calum scoffs. 

“It’s painfully obvious, Ash, you’re just lucky Luke is too damn innocent to notice himself.” Calum says weakly. 

Ashton stares at him in horror for a moment before something new washes over him. 

“And...and did you mean it?” He asks slowly. Calum looks at him inquisitively.

“Did I mean what?” He asks. Ashton blushes even deeper. 

“Do you think about him too?” He asks softly, then it’s Calum’s turn to blush. He’s quiet for a minute, mulling over what Ashton asked before answering. 

“Yeah.” He says quietly, his face turned away from Ashton. Ashton grips his chin, and turns him back. 

“Calum.” He says, and the younger boy sighs. 

“Look, it’s weird, okay? Luke...he’s family, but not like,  _ really _ . We’re not blood-related, and that’s a stupid excuse, but god, Ashton, that boy, he just...he does  _ things  _ to me.” He admits quietly. “And I feel extremely creepy for thinking about him, but I can’t help it. Knowing that you think about him too, well...I mean, it feels better, easier sort of, even if it just makes it four times worse.” 

Ashton nods, and releases Calum’s face. 

“So,” He says quietly, settling down onto Calum’s shoulder. “what now?” 

Calum laughs a little bit, and turns on his side to face Ashton. 

“I don't know.” He says. “This doesn't change anything. I still love you, more than anything, okay? Luke doesn't change that.” 

Ashton smiles, and brushes some of Calums hair off his forehead. 

“I know, babe.” He says quietly. They're quiet for a minute then, just staring at each other until Calum speaks. 

“I wanna fuck my little brother, Ashton.” He whispers into Ashton's neck. Ashton sighs. 

“I know.” 

“And I think I'm going to.” Calums and, and  _ fuck  _ Ashton's cock is really interested now, even though he just came everywhere. 

“ _ W-what _ , Calum” 

Calum giggles. 

“Earlier today, when you and I were making out on the couch...I caught Luke watching us. He seemed... _ interested _ . Like,  _ boner _ interested.” He says with a mischievous smile. Ashton's mouth is a little dry. 

“Are you serious?” He asks. Calum nods, and kisses Ashton's cheek. 

“I'm gonna fuck him, Ash.” He whispers, a dirty, absolutely  _ filthy  _ secret. “And you're gonna do it with me.” 

 

-

 

Luke doesn’t know what the fuck is going on with his brother. 

And his boyfriend. 

He tries not to question what they do. They’re bigger, and older, and a lot fucking stronger. 

Currently, the two older boys are in the kitchen, Calum perched on the counter like a fucking vulture while Ashton makes some sort of food. Luke’s eaten Ashton’s cooking before, and  _ damn  _ that boy’s got skill. Of course, Ashton is good at everything under the sun with the mild exception of video games. Luke isn’t surprised that whatever he’s stirring up in that pan smells even better than him. 

Oh, yeah. Luke might be a little obsessed with Ashton’s scent. That sounds weird. Luke might be a little obsessed with Ashton ’s scent.

Whoops. 

Calum is mooching off Ashton, dipping his fingers into his boyfriend’s concoction, and taking pieces for himself. He’s been caught twice as Luke can count, and Ashton has gotten increasingly angry. Luke’s pretty sure he’s about to shove Calum off the counter, boyfriend or not. 

Because let’s face it, Calum can be fucking annoying sometimes. 

It’s a good goddamn thing he’s pretty. It’s his only redeeming quality. 

As well as being sweeter than sugar underneath his sarcastic outer coating, and so funny he makes Luke’s ribs hurt from laughing so much, and he’s good at football, and he helps Luke with math homework, because school  _ sucks _ , and yeah. 

Calum sucks. 

Luke just wishes he wasn’t in love with someone who sucks, and his less-sucky boyfriend of nearly three years. He’s fucked up. He knows, he’s heard it from Michael enough as it is. Fucking Michael. How the fuck did he find out anyway? 

Luke doesn’t want to know. 

Nevertheless, Luke has been stuck in this bottomless chasm of a crush on not only his older brother’s boyfriend, which he hears is totally normal from girls in his grade, but his  _ brother  _ as well. Well,  _ step _ -brother. That’s the important part, not like Luke  _ thinks  _ about it or anything, it’s just that, well, if it ever  _ were  _ to happen, it wouldn’t be  _ that  _ unnatural seeing as they’re not blood related. 

But there’s still the fact that they’re brothers, have been since Luke was twelve. Calum is the only brother he’s ever had, and he  _ loves  _ Calum in a familial manner, so what if that love becomes a little less familial and little more... _ real _ ? It’s still love, isn’t it? 

And Ashton? 

Well fuck, Luke fell in love with Ashton the minute he met the boy three years ago, all curls and dimples, blushing over his big brother like some little girl. At the time, Luke just assumed it was some sort of child-like obsession because Ashton was bigger and older and cooler, and maybe, just  _ maybe  _ he was jealous of his brother, because  _ he  _ got to have someone like that when all their lives, they’d been sharing everything. But now, he’d grown a little too, found himself even if he was just breaking into high school. He grew taller, and fixed his own hair, and even found girls that were crushing over him, so his “fixation” became a “crush” when he leveled the playing field. 

He was still a kid in Ashton’s eyes though, and he’s reminded of their three-year gap every time the bigger boy ruffles his hair. 

The thought makes Luke scowl, and he starts when he hears Calum yelp. 

Calum, his ridiculously attractive step-brother is now sprawled on the floor of the kitchen, looking at Ashton with a shocked expression. The older boy shrugs, and turns away, but Luke catches the smug expression of his face. 

It reminds Luke of the night before when Calum smirked at him when he’d been  _ caught  _ watching the bigger boys make out on the couch. 

At first, it was an accident, for god’s sake it was the  _ living room _ , but once he did a double-take, he found it hard to look away from the two boys. They were... _ enticing  _ in the way they handled each other, and Luke can say with shame that his cock was a little less than soft in those moments. 

Calum had caught him, and there’s nothing like being caught to soften a boner, but once Calum’s mischievous chocolate eyes locked with his,  _ something  _ passed between them. Luke isn’t foolish enough to think that is was understanding. Though, it might have been, judging by the way Calum didn’t say anything, and just smirked before going back down on Ashton relentlessly. 

“Luke? Dinner is ready.” Ashton calls. Luke swallows down the memory, and coaxes his cheeks back to their regular pale color before getting up, and joining Ashton and Calum in the kitchen. The two boys are bickering over Ashton shoving Calum off the counter, and Luke smiles to himself. 

All things aside, Ashton and Calum are actually a  _ really  _ cute couple, and they always have been. Peel away their constant banter and sexual moves, they care about each other a lot, and Ashton wouldn’t ever let anything happen to Calum. Luke feels a little guilty for wanting a piece of that. 

Even if he does want both pieces. 

“What’s your deal?” Calum asks, throwing a mini corn at Luke from his spot across the table. It hits Luke in the eye, and he glares at Calum. 

“Nothing.” He says, wiping the corn onto the floor, making Ashton scowl. 

“Luke, I sweeped this morning, asshole.” He complains. Luke raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Nesting, are we?” 

Ashton’s cheeks go a little red, and the Hood brothers laugh at him. As Ashton scoops down to grab the corn, Calum locks eyes with Luke, obviously trying to convey something. They’re teasing almost, and with a blush, Luke realizes Calum  _ knows _ . Before the panic can officially set in, Ashton is back at the table, grumbling about idiot boys. 

Calum drops his gaze, leaving Luke red-cheeked and frazzled. He can’t really do anything about it right now but wonder just how much Calum knows. 

Does he know about his crush on Ashton? 

Does he know he’s had it forever? 

Does he know about his crush on his  _ brother _ ? Luke prays not. He’d prefer to not be called a freak today, especially by Calum. 

He spends dinner in silence, trying to sort through the thoughts in his head. When he’s finished, he thanks Ashton, and without another word, retires to his room with his metaphorical tail between his legs. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Look at me, Ash, I want you to look at me.” 

Ashton can hardly keep his eyes open, let alone  _ look _ at something specific. Who does Calum think he is? Superman? 

“I-I can’t-”

“You can.” Calum whispers in the warm honey tone, the one that smooths all of Ashton’s rough edges. He forces himself to open his eyes a little bit more. “There ya go.” 

Ashton, though his eyes are open now, is having a hard time focusing on his boyfriend, who is almost completely naked between his legs. He can make out Calum’s curls, and his abdomen, and...with a rush, Ashton sees a new love bite he ravaged into Calum’s shoulder. 

“That’s it, baby. Look at me while you touch yourself, feels so good, huh?” Calum taunts. Ashton lets out a huff, and he nods the best he can. 

It wasn’t long after dinner that they found themselves stumbling up to Calum’s room, so horny that Calum had wrapped his legs around Ashton’s waist, and demanded to be carried while he rutted against Ashton’s tummy. Ashton, understandably, accidentally ran him into the door frame. Calum had pouted, but it was okay, because Ashton was hard under him, and he already knew what he wanted to do with him. 

Here they are now, Ashton naked and sprawled on the bed, Calum kneeling in between his legs while Ashton works himself over. Calum has a thing for this, he’ll never really understand. Ashton is just so damn  _ pretty _ , and there’s nothing like watching him pleasure himself. Sometimes Calum wonders in he likes it even more than he likes touching Ashton himself. 

Ashton’s been jacking himself off for close to 45 minutes now, and every time he gets close, Calum will kiss him, and squeeze the base of his cock, keeping him from cumming. By now, Ashton is exhausted, and unbelievably horny, and he’s about to throw Calum down on the mattress, and fuck the sass out of him. 

“Look so good, Ash.” Calum mutters, stroking Ashton’s thighs like he’s...mesmerized almost. “Touching that huge fucking cock of yours, can’t believe I get to have that  _ in  _ me. Stroke, baby, that’s it, just like I do.” 

Ashton whines, and arches his back, a plea on the edge of his lips. Calum beats him to it. 

“Don’t bed, baby. Keep going. Tell me what you’re thinking about.” He whispers. “Are you thinking about me? Fucking my ass until you cream inside me? It’s been such a long time since we’ve fucked without a condom. Would you like that? Feel me bare, I know I would.” 

Ashton cries out, his orgasm fast approaching. Calum doesn’t stop him. 

“Or...are you thinking about him? Touching your cock with his little hands? His big, innocent eyes watching you for approval?” Calum taunts, and  _ fuck _ , with the mention of Luke, Ashton loses himself. 

“C-Calum, I’m going to... _ fuck _ !” Without any other warning, Ashton cums, his orgasm rocking through him like wildfire. It leaves him twitching and panting, and leaves his boyfriend looking smug from where he’s licking Ashton’s spunk off his fingers. 

That image makes Ashton toss his head back, and groan, his hands finding Calum’s beautiful thighs, and squeezing. Calum giggles, and places a kiss to the tip of Ashton’s softening cock. 

“Told you the best orgasms are the ones you have to wait for.” He whispers, and Ashton should snap at him for being sassy, but instead, he gets the wonderful image of Calum on this bed by himself, teasing himself for hours while he tries to see how hard he can go without cumming, possibly with a whimper of Ashton’s name. 

Maybe even with a whimper of Luke’s. 

Just then, the two boys hear a loud bang outside of Calum’s door. Then, there’s a few choice words, and Ashton’s blood runs cold as Luke’s voice is  _ a lot  _ closer than it should be. He and Calum exchange a look, and before Ashton can stop him, Calum is climbing off the bed, and walking to the door. Ashton pulls the sheets up over his naked form while Calum wrenches the door open. 

And there, to Ashton’s absolute horror (delight), is little Luke Hemmings, with his hands caught in the cookie jaw, or rather...down his jeans, looking up at Calum with a horrified expression. He and Calum stare at each other for a mind-splitting second before Luke realizes  _ what  _ just happened. With a quick glance to Ashton, Luke is taking off, faster than he ever could imagine Luke moving.

The honey-haired boy’s jaw is momentarily dropped, and before he can think, Calum is chasing after Luke, half-naked, hard, and with some of Ashton’s cum on his fist. Ashton doesn’t know what to do, but his dick is getting hard again, making a tent in Calum’s sheets. Whoops. 

Within a minute, another loud bang is heard, and then voices from below him. 

“Get the fuck out.” 

That’s Calum. He can imagine Luke whining as Calum grabs him, dragging them up the stairs. 

“Don’t run from me, Luke, stop being a bitch, we’re gonna have a talk.” Calum says again, and he’s getting closer now, and Ashton can hear Luke. 

“Calum, please, I’m sorry, please don’t take me to him, I’ll  _ die _ .” Luke whines, and Ashton smirks a little, knowing the younger boy is talking about him. 

Then they’re there, in the doorway, Calum gripping Luke under his armpits like he had to literally drag Luke through the house. Luke’s cheeks are red, and his hair's a mess, and he looks like a fucking child, and jesus, are they really gonna do this?

Are they really going to  _ fuck  _ small, childish, innocent,  _ virgin _ Luke? 

“Stop, Luke.” Calum says, pushing Luke inside his room. Luke stumbles, but remains upright, and looks at Ashton with horror, his eyes momentarily straying to the tent in the sheets. Ashton smirks down at him while Calum slams the door shut, making Luke jump. 

“A-Ashton.” Luke says awkwardly, and he’s visibly shaking, and Ashton is a little worried about the kid. He looks back at Calum, who is doing a  _ very  _ good job of playing the role of being pissed, even though Ashton knows his boyfriend couldn’t be more pleased with the situation. 

“Luke, care to tell us what the  _ fuck  _ you were doing outside my door while Ashton and I were fucking?” Calum says, tapping his foot on the ground like a displeased parent. Luke turns even more red, and bites his lip. 

“Or  _ maybe, _ ” Calum adds. Luke fliches. “you’d like to tell us why your hand was down your  _ pants  _ while you listened to  _ him  _ moan.”

Luke is breathing really fast, and he’s looking frantically between the two older boys, and Ashton is about to call this off when the younger boy breaks. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t-t think-”

“Didn’t think you’d get caught?” Ashton prompts. Luke’s eyes are nothing but  _ betrayed  _ when they turn on Ashton, and Calum smirks at his boyfriend. 

“That’s not w-what I meant.” Luke stutters awkwardly. Ashton can admit he likes the red on his cheeks. “I just...y-you’re really hot, and I’m really screwed up f-for thinking so, but I just can’t  _ help  _ it, and I’m trying to, but…”

Luke is cut off by Calum, who walks to him. Luke flinches back when Calum grabs his face in his hand, squeezing his cheeks, and making Luke look at him. 

“Are you  _ hitting  _ on my boyfriend?” He demands. Luke splutters. 

“N-No, no! I would n-never, I just thought he should know-”

Calum scoffs. 

“You thought you could just march in here, and use this cute, little innocent act of yours to get Ashton to fall for you, huh? Thought you could steal my boyfriend with your pretty blue eyes, Luke?” Calum demands, and Luke is shaking now,  _ terrified  _ in the face of his older brother, who he  _ also  _ thinks is gorgeous. Ashton feels bad for him. 

“ _ No _ , Calum, no I don’t wanna  _ steal  _ him from you.” He whispers, horrified. Calum scowls. 

“What, then, Luke? Thought you could get him to fuck you? Just one time, let him use you until you were sore and crying, begging for more?” Calum taunts. A few tears slip from Luke’s eyes. 

“No.” He says softly. 

“Then why?” Calum demands, his grip tight on Luke, who cries out. 

“I-I want y-you too!” He screams out finally, and just like that, the tension in the room  _ vanishes _ . “I’m so,  _ so  _ fucked up, Calum! I’m sorry, I know it’s creepy because you’re my big  _ brother _ , and you’re supposed to watch over me, b-but I have a  _ crush  _ on you, a-and Ashton.” 

Luke’s eyes are so full of  _ shame  _ that it hurts Ashton to see, and the smaller boy looks like he’s about to have a mental breakdown right there, on Calum’s messy floor. But everything is gonna be okay. 

Calum tells him so. He releases Luke’s face, and strokes his cheek gently instead. Luke looks up at him insecurely through his tear-wet eyelashes. 

“It’s okay, Luke. You’re not fucked up, it’s okay.” He whispers softly. Luke looks taken aback, and his eyes are distrusting on Calum. Calum, in an effort to soothe the smaller boy, places several, miniature kisses on his neck, making Luke startle back. Calum stills him with hands anchoring his waist. 

“See Luke, thing is, we want you too.” He whispers in Luke’s neck. Luke steps back again, afraid of what his brother is telling him. He and Ashton... _ want  _ him too?”

“W-what?” He stutters. Calum’s kisses are moving up, closer and closer to Luke’s face. 

“Ashton, my beautiful, eighteen-year-old boyfriend, and I, your big brother, we want you too, baby.” He whispers. Luke whimpers. 

“Like,  _ want  _ me?” He asks, unsure. Calum nods. “B-But I’m small, and young, and your...brother.” 

Ashton chuckles, and Calum hums, sending vibrations up Luke’s neck in just the right way. 

“We don’t care about that.” Calum says. “Just because you’re my step-brother doesn’t mean I shouldn’t get a right to that ass just like everyone else does.” 

Calum accentuates his point with a firm slap to Luke’s backside, making Luke and Ashton both moan out into the sex-air of Calum’s room. 

“And Ashton?” Calum laughs, his hands tight on Luke’s small body. “Well, he’s basically had the right to fuck since the moment he met you, didn’t he, Luke? You would’ve spread your legs at the snap of his fingers since that day.” Calum taunts in Luke’s ear, taking the lobe in his teeth, and sucking softly, making Luke groan. 

“Y-you…” Luke mutters, his eyes catching on Ashton, who is pulling off some  _ serious  _ shit to keep from touching himself. “you’re right.” 

Calum smirks, and a blob of precum escapes Ashton’s tip as well as a small moan as his hips buck up into nothing. 

“I’m sorry.” Luke whimpers, biting his lip. Ashton’s knuckles are white from gripping the sheets. Calum is obviously leading things here, and he needs to be patient A.K.A, not touch his dick yet. 

“It’s okay, Luke.” Calum giggles, pressing a little kiss to Luke’s jaw bone. Luke shudders, and shies away, but Calum won’t have that, and he holds Luke’s hips tightly. 

He turns them, so Luke is facing Ashton, and Calum is standing behind him, mouth on his neck, hands on his hips. 

“Look, Luke.” Calum whispers before kissing the back of Luke’s neck. “Look what you did to him.” 

Ashton’s cheeks flare as Luke bites his lip, looking at the tent in the sheets made by his cock. 

“I-I did that?” Luke whispers, and  _ fuck  _ that innocent tone of voice will be the death of them. Ashton nods. Luke’s eyes go wide, and Calum’s hands are now rubbing the sides of Luke’s thighs while kissing his shoulder through his shirt, like he’s taking his time. Ashton wants a taste too. 

“He’s jealous, Luke.” Calum says with a smirk. Luke turns even more red, and leans ever-so-slightly into his brother. “He doesn’t like that I get to touch you, and he doesn’t.” 

Luke shudders, and actually turns to look at Calum, all red-cheeks and wide eyes. 

“Are we really gonna do this?” He asks in a small voice, and it’s weird, because Ashton was wondering the same thing, and they’re both looking to Calum, which is just odd. Calum is submissive to him, but Luke, well, he’s probably submissive to both of them. Luke is waiting for Calum to comfort him, to tell him it will be okay, that Ash won’t hurt him, and Ashton looks to Calum, because Calum holds a sort of monopoly over Luke. Calum is ultimately responsible for him, and Ashton needs his permission, as a brother, to touch Luke. So, the decision lies in Calum’s hands. 

“Do you want to?” Calum asks seriously, because that’s  _ very  _ important. Ashton remembers when he took Calum’s virginity, he’d asked Calum if he was sure twenty six times. Calum counted. 

That bastard. 

Luke looks unsure, his cheeks bright red. 

“I-I don’t-” 

“It’s okay.” Calum says, stroking down Luke’s cheek gently. “If you don’t want this, it’s fine. We can forget it, and walk away. I know you’re a virgin, Luke, you would have told me if you weren’t. If you wanna save it for someone special, Michael, or a special girl, that’s fine. We won’t pressure you. But here’s the thing,” Calum leans in close, and whispers in Luke’s ear like a secret, even though Ashton can still hear him. “I know this boy, more of a man actually, that’s been dreaming about taking your virginity since the day he met you.” To top it off, Calum winks at Ashton over his shoulder, and the older boy nearly cums from hearing Luke hitch his breath. Calum kisses Luke’s shoulder gently, and soothes his hands down Luke’s back. “And I know he’d be disappointed if you walk away.” 

Luke shudders, and Ashton is about to lose it, but Calum is smirking, and looking like he’s  _ really  _ enjoying this. Luke turns to face Ashton again, and Calum’s hands splay across his tummy. 

“A-Ash?” He asks softly, his voice too high-pitched for Ashton’s liking. Ashton just clenches his jaw, and nods. He doesn’t want to scare Luke or anything. Calum’s smirk is wicked, and directed entirely at him. Ashton is ready to smack his ass until he  _ cries _ . 

“Is that a yes, Luke?” Calum whispers. Luke bites his lip for a moment before he nods. Calum smiles, and kisses his neck again, but his eyes are locked on Ashton. 

“Y’know what’s funny about him, Luke?” Calum asks. Luke hums in an answer. “He’s getting so  _ angry  _ that my hands are all over you, and he’s fighting the impulse to just  _ take  _ you. But the best part is that if he wants you, all he has to do is  _ ask _ , because I do as he says.” 

Ashton’s eyes perk up at that, and his gaze is almost  _ punishing  _ on the middle boy. Luke’s jaw drops a little, and his hands find Calum’s, gripping his wrists tightly. 

“Y-you do?” He asks innocently. Calum nods, his nose pushed into Luke’s hair, inhaling the boyish scent coming from his little brother. 

“That’s how it works with us, Luke. Ashton is in charge, do you understand?” Calum says. Luke nods, his bottom lip trapped in his teeth. Ashton is scowling, because Calum has  _ always  _ been submissive to him, but having a sassy boy be submissive is tough, and right now, it sounds like a  _ challenge  _ coming from the younger boy’s mouth. 

“I suggest you answer with your words, Ash can get...taxing if you just nod. He’s a stickler for the rules.” Calum says with a small smile. “But personally, I find it quite  _ fun  _ to see-”

“Calum.” Ashton snaps. Luke’s eyes widen at a tone that he’s never heard from Ashton, and Calum has the balls to smirk at his boyfriend. 

“Yes?” He asks innocently, those chocolate puppy dog eyes working just the right way in his favour. Ashton’s eye twitches. He’s got half a mind to bend Calum over, and spank his ass for being such a bitch. 

“Let go of him.” He commands. Calum does as told, stepping away with a smirk. Ashton eyes him. “Luke, come here.” 

Luke does, climbing onto the bed beside Ashton. He looks nervous, blushing, and a little scared, but Ashton isn’t worried. He grabs Luke’s right hand, and leads in down to the his erect cock. Luke gasps when his fingers touch the covered heat, and Ashton summons all his willpower to keep from bucking. 

Calum smiles from the side, because this was exactly how Ashton broke him in, even if Ashton was just as much a virgin as he was. Luke’s eyes are wide when Ashton looks back up at him. 

“You did this, Luke.  He says softly. Luke looks concerned. “You and your misbehaving brother over there. Only one way to solve this problem, don’t you think?” 

Luke turns a little more red, and Ashton guides his fingers so Luke is properly gripping his shaft through the sheets. 

“Probably.” Luke whispers. Ashton smiles softly, and Luke looks a little uncomfortable, and so to make him feel better, Calum is back at his side, turning his face in his hands. 

“Hey, Luke.” He says gently. “It’s just us, just Ashton, he’s not gonna bite unless you ask him to. We’re not gonna make fun of you, babe.”

Luke is looking at Calum uncertainly, like he doesn’t know if he should believe him. Then, to everyone’s surprise, Calum leans in, and places a soft kiss on Luke’s mouth. Luke flinches back out of reflex, but Calum holds him still, and when they finally pull away, Calum unsuccessful at prying Luke’s mouth open, the boy’s eyes are wide, and he touches his mouth softly, like he can’t believe that just happened. Ashton can’t really either, and his cock is throbbing in Luke’s palm. 

Calum gives Luke an easy, but entirely-sexy smile, his eyes crinkling. 

“Relax, babe. Just trust us, and listen to Ashton.” He says, then he places another kiss on Luke’s cheek. Luke looks a little more comfortable, and he exhales, like he’s getting ready to run a race. Ashton smiles, and turns Luke to him. 

“My turn?” He asks. Luke barely has time to blush before Ashton’s mouth is pressed to his, suffocating him with his kiss. Luke’s free hand comes to rest on Ashton’s hip, and Ashton licks at Luke’s lips, tasting his boyfriend. 

It’s a weird sensation that Ashton doesn’t ever want to get enough of. 

He lets Luke go though, because his dick is really starting to hurt, and the heat from the younger boy’s palm is starting to burn, and he just needs more. 

“I’m gonna take the sheet off now,okay?” He says, and Luke, although pink-cheeked, nods. 

“Okay.” He says in his soft, innocent voice. Ashton pulls the sheet away, exposing the lower half of his bare body, all thick thighs and pretty skin. His cock, throbbing and red, is touching his belly, precum already dripping down the front. Calum smirks, and crawls onto Ashton’s Luke-free side. He takes a finger, and gingerly collects the drop of precum that’s dripping from his boyfriend’s dick. Ashton scowls at him, but shudders nonetheless, because that feels  _ amazing _ . Calum hums, and looks at his little brother. He offers his finger to Luke’s mouth, and Luke stares at it for a moment. 

“Taste him, Luke. You’re going to sooner or later.” Calum says in an amused tone. Luke opens his mouth hesitantly, and then closes it around Calum’s finger, then he starts sucking Ashton off his finger, and all three boys moan out loud. 

“Fuck.” Calum gasps, he looks at Ashton as Luke releases his finger with a content hum. “Dibs on his mouth, holy shit.” 

Ashton manages a chuckle, and Luke’s eyes are still wide, looking between the two boys. 

“What?” He asks. Calum chuckles, and Ashton raises an eyebrow. 

“Blowjobs, Luke.” Calum says, kissing the tip of Luke’s nose, a far-too affectionate move for the atmosphere. Luke’s face scrunches a little, and so both the older boys laugh. 

“Don’t worry, babe. You get used to it. Especially when it’s  _ his  _ cock in your mouth.” Calum says. Fuck, Calum needs to stop talking, or Ashton is going to cum just from his voice. He ignores his boyfriend, and faces the younger Hood. 

“Here, Luke.” He says. He grips Luke’s jean-covered hips, and lifts him up, manhandling him until he’s straddling Ashton’s upper thighs. Luke’s face is as red as a beet, but Ashton thinks he looks pretty, just like his brother, perched on his lap. 

“C’mon.” Ashton encourages, taking Luke’s  hand, and guiding it to his dick. Luke turns even brighter red. Calum slides in behind him. 

“You know what you’re doing, Luke?” He asks. Luke shakes his head a little hesitantly. “It’s okay, I’ll help.”

Luke nods, and Ashton moans. It sounds like Calum is out in the yard with Luke, teaching him how to kick a football, like a normal brother, but instead, he’s teaching his brother how to handle a cock. Whatever, Ashton isn’t complaining. 

“You’re gonna jerk him off, okay? Rub his cock in your hand until he cums.” Calum says, and the words are so clean, sharp and distinct, but Ashton shivers anyway. Luke nods, a heavy breath punching from his lungs. Calum takes Luke’s hand in his own, and together, they grab Ashton’s dick. “Go a little slow to start. He just came a few minutes ago, so he’s still sensitive. It’s a wonder he’s gotten this hard this fast, but I think it might have something to do with you.” 

“Oh.” Luke whispers. 

“Calum.” Ashton breathes out, he’s desperate now. “Hurry up.” 

Calum rolls his eyes. 

“Okay. Faster.” He says, and then he’s moving Luke’s hand with his own, working Ashton’s length quickly in his fingers, which dwarf Luke’s. They do it for a few minutes, until Ashton is panting hard, trying to buck up, but stopped by Calum’s hand on his hip. Calum slowly presses a kiss to Luke’s jaw, and lets go of Ashton, so Luke is working the older boy over by himself. 

“You might wanna use two hands, baby.” Calum prompts, and god, Ashton could  _ kiss  _ him right now he’s so grateful. 

Luke does, and brings his second hand to wrap around Ashton, stroking his cock from base to tip with his small hands. Luke’s face is a little less red now, and his eyes are focused on his task at hand (pun totally intended), and strokes Ashton quickly. 

“Look at him, Luke.” Calum says again from the side. “Make sure he likes it. You can ask him, too.” 

Luke hesitantly does as he’s asked, and looks up at this brother’s boyfriend. His icy blue eyes lock with Ashton’s, his expression one of curiousity. Ashton, through his panting and waves of pleasure, nods to Luke slowly. 

“It’s good.” He says gently. “You’re doing a good job, keep going, just like that.” 

Luke looks secretly pleased, and he accidentally squeezes Ashton, forcing a drop of precum out while Ashton cries out. 

“Jesus, Luke!” He moans. Calum giggles, and instead of blushing, Luke looks with interest at the drop that escaped Ashton’s tip. Ashton catches him, and looks at Luke’s face. 

“Want that?” He asks softly. Luke looks at him slowly. “Wanna taste it?” 

Despite his virgin advances, a slight smirk crosses Luke’s face, and instead of looking like a startled bunny rabbit with a fluffy white tail, Luke looks a lot like  _ Calum _ , and for a second there, Ashton is worried he’s a little in over his head. 

“Yeah.” He says in that soft voice of his. 

“Ask for it.” Ashton demands, returning Luke’s smirk. Now things are really starting to get fun. Calum pouts from the side, and leans his head on Ashton’s shoulder. 

“Ashy, I called dibs on his mouth.” He whines. Ashton rolls his eyes, and kisses Calum softly. Luke squeezes extra hard when the two older boys touch tongues, Calum’s head tilting to let Ashton in. 

Calum, while still making out with his boyfriend, jumps when he feels a hand on his crotch. At first, he thinks it’s Ashton, but the fingers are too short, and with a jolt, Calum realizes it’s his little brother, touching his rock-hard dick through his cotton boxers. Calum breaks away from Ashton to look at Luke, who looks borderline smug. 

“Just like his brother.” Ashton mutters.Calum looks at him with confused eyes. “Always in need of attention. Can’t wait to find out if this one is even more of a slut that you.” 

The Hood brothers swallow nervously, their dicks hardening at Ashton’s filthy words. Calum looks like he’s about to say something when Luke interrupts him.

“Calum,” He whimpers. Calum looks at him with a surprising amount of softness. “can I…” He hesitates. “can I maybe, like, suck you off?” 

The two older boys look like their heads are about to explode, and for the first time all night, Calum is rendered  _ speechless.  _ Luke looks up innocently. 

“You said you called dibs.” He explains slowly. Ashton shrugs. 

“He has a point.” 

“Please, Calum?” Luke asks, and it’s natural, the way he  _ begs  _ for his big brother. Ashton thought they’d have to teach him that, but shit, Luke’s full of all sorts of tricks. “Please, I’ve never had a cock in my mouth, but I’ve heard you suck Ashton off, and I’ve seen your dick, and it’s so pretty...please?” 

Calum looks like he’s about to die, staring at his little brother. Ashton smirks a little, and kisses Calum’s jaw. Where Luke got those dirty words, and the confidence to speak them, he doesn’t know, but he’s grateful, because he’s  _ never  _ seen Calum like this. 

And Ashton has broken Calum in ways that shouldn’t even exist. Who knew there was another way left? 

“Y-yeah.” Calum chokes out, then that infamous smirk returns slightly, and before Luke can even open his mouth, he’s talking again. “But you better ask Ashton first.” 

Ashton doesn’t really know where Calum is going with this, or how exactly Calum knows that this will turn him on. But it does. 

“Can I suck him off, please?” Luke asks, his big eyes innocent and perfect as Ashton stares into them. Ashton doesn’t know why it has such an effect on him, if he just has this big of a power kink, or maybe it’s just a Hood kink, something only involving the two boys. 

Whatever. 

“Sure.” He says, stroking Luke’s blonde hair gently. “Go on.” 

Luke smiles happily to himself, and positions himself between Calum’s legs happily. Without waiting for any command from the older boys, Luke pulls down Calum’s boxers, jumping a little when Calum’s cock slaps against his tanned stomach. Watching Luke’s face light up at the sight of Calum’s cock is definitely something to add to Ashton’s Wank Bank, because _damn_. That face is one of a child receiving candy. 

Luke still is a child, after all, so is Calum. Ashton shudders at that thought, because honestly, he’s the only adult here, and technically, this whole thing is fucking  _ illegal _ . That’s not stopping him, though. 

If Luke has ever been right about anything, it was about Calum’s cock. Before Ashton met Calum, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to describe the organ as ‘pretty,’ but Calum Hood proved him wrong. Because  _ fuck  _ his dick is nice. Long, but not thick, and just a shade darker than the rest of his skin, with a bright pink tip. It’s perfect for him, just the right amount of girth to be masculine, but the right shape and shade to be a manly sort of delicate that a cock shouldn’t be. 

It’s fucking ridiculous, and Ashton can admit that he likes having it in his mouth more than he should. Whatever, Calum never turns down blowjobs. 

“Luke.” Calum whines, letting his fingers thread through Luke’s locks as Luke stares at his cock like a prize he just won. A fair comparison, Ashton thinks. 

“Don’t tease him, Luke. In your mouth.” Ashton demands, sensing his boyfriend’s desperation, and being kind enough to not make him beg. Luke obeys the harsh tone, and Ashton can admit seeing someone follow his orders like their life depends on it gets his blood pumping. 

He opens his mouth, and wraps his pretty pink lips around the head on Calum’s cock. Calum shudders, his hips moving up slightly while his grip on Luke tightens. Luke seems to smirk around Calum’s width, and then he moves down a little, hopefully sucking Calum the ways he’s supposed to. 

Ashton sets a hand on Luke’s shoulder, so Luke looks at him. And then, while his blue eyes are locked on Ashton, Luke starts bobbing his head, sucking Calum off the best he knows how. And wow, that’s fucking sexy. Okay, Luke, whatever. 

If he wants to play ball, then batter. fucking. up. 

“Lick his tip.” Ashton demands. Luke pulls off, and does exactly that, holding Calum in his fist while his pink tongue darts out to lick at his brother like a lollipop. 

More kid comparisons. What the fuck, Ashton? 

“Stroke him.” Ashton adds, and Luke does, stroking Calum’s cokc softly with one hand while the other rests on Calum’s thigh. Luke is being a damn tease, and all of them know it. Where he learned to be a tease, Ashton can’t fucking imagine, but it’s pissing him off. 

He  _ hates  _ when Calum teases, and seeing it out of his even more submissive brother is making him mad. 

“Been giving him lessons, Calum?” Ashton asks. Calum rolls his head over to look at Ashton, the glazed-over look in his eyes suggesting just how fucking good Luke feels. “Little slut teases even better than you.” 

Calum frowns, like he can’t imagine being out-slutted by his little brother, but Luke does something with his mouth, and instead of answering Calum just lets out a small whine. Luke is focused back on Calum’s cock, and Ashton smirks before grabbing his hair in his hands, pushing Calum’s limp fingers away. 

He shoves Luke forward a bit, forcing him to take Calum into his throat, and being a total virgin, Luke chokes, and scrambles to pull away. Ashton doesn’t let him, and Calum whines out. 

“Open your throat for him, Luke.” He orders. Luke chokes again, and Ashton tuts. Luke shakes his head the best he can while Calum squirms on the bed. 

“Luke, dammit, I know you can. You better learn fast.” Ashton growls. Luke’s eyes are helpless, and Ashton worries he might be going too far, but Calum knows what his brother can take, and he hasn’t stopped him yet, so he considers it a greenlight. “Don’t choke on him, Luke, or I’m kicking you out.” 

He pushes Luke again, and even though Luke stutters, he doesn’t choke on Calum’s length, which is actually  _ really  _ impressive because it took Ashton six months of practice before he could properly deepthroat. Luke just did it in less than fifteen minutes. 

In reward, Ashton strokes the back of his neck, apparently a hot spot from the younger boy, and praises him. 

“Good boy. Look how happy you made your brother. Look at him, see how good he looks?” Ashton whispers, still stroking Luke’s skin. “Is it good, Luke? Choking on your brother’s cock, making him see stars because of how good your mouth is? He’s gonna cum any second now, and I know because I’ve seen him do it before.” 

Luke whines, sending vibrations up Calum’s cock, and the older boy is squirming like crazy, doing everything he can to keep from fucking Luke’s virgin mouth. 

“This is the good part, Luke, and because you took him down your throat, I’ll give you a choice.” Ashton whispers. “You can either swallow Calum’s cum, and you can let him squirt all over your pretty face. Your choice.” 

Calum moans, and Ashton is interested, looking over the sweat sugared all over the niches of Calum’s body. Luke’s left hand is under him, probably working his cock because of how sexy this is. Ashton doesn’t blame him. They’ve got seconds left, and Luke needs to make his choice. 

When the moment finally comes, Luke chooses the path Ashton usually takes too. And as Luke pulls off his brother, and swallows the load in his mouth, Ashton can’t help but feel a little proud, even though he had nothing to do with it.  

“Good boy.” Ashton mutters mindless, kissing the side of Luke’s neck as the younger boy wipes his mouth with the back of his hands, panting a little from the intensity. Calum himself is still trying to get over it, his hands twisted weakly in the sheets, his tummy raising and falling from the toil it took to cum. 

In his baby brother’s mouth.  _ Christ _ . 

“W-was it okay, Calum?” Luke asks self-consciously. “I-I know it probably w-wasn’t very good, but it was my f-first, and I know boys are supposed to swallow, and I tried, but-”

Ashton chuckles, wiping the cum off Luke’s chin, and licking it off his fingers while Calum assures Luke. 

“Jesus, Luke, babe, that was  _ amazing _ . Don’t feel self-conscious. That was better than Ashton’s first blowjob.” Calum says genuinely. Luke smiles wide, and leans up, as if to kiss his brother. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you? You just f-finished in my mouth, so I don’t know if-” Luke is cut off when his brother, rolling his eyes, pulls Luke to him, and kisses him, his tongue probing inside Luke’s mouth, tasting his cum all over the younger boy’s tongue. It’s better than it should be. 

“Taste good, baby.” Calum whispers when Luke pulls away, stroking Luke’s hair in a soothing manner. Luke smiles, and sits back, accidentally sitting half-way on Ashton’s lap. 

Ashton steadies him with hands on his hips. Luke blushes a little, and Calum giggles. 

“How are you still wearing these?” Ashton asks, pulling on the hem of Luke’s still-unbuttoned jeans. Luke shrugs. 

“Can I take them off?” He asks softly. Luke nods. Ashton lifts Luke a little, and with one hand, strips Luke of his pants, throwing them to the ground. Calum crawls forward, and places a hand on Luke’s cock through his underwear. 

“You did a good job, Luke. It’s your turn to cum, don’t you think?” Calum whispers. Luke blushes, but nods nonetheless. 

“Yes please.” He whispers. Calum smiles, all crinkly-eyed and pleased. 

“How do you want it?” Ashton asks, kissing Luke’s shoulder while Calum’s hand disappears inside his brother’s boxers. Luke jumps from the contact, and tosses his head back as Calum probably touches his tip. Calum likes the tips of cocks. 

“I-I don’t know-” He gets out before he’s cut off by a whine. Calum is close to Luke suggesting his hand is is going deeper, maybe touching Luke’s balls, or if Ashton is  _ really  _ lucky, maybe his ass. Calum presses an innocent kiss to his throat, and it’s nice, a nice little oreo, with Calum and Ashton cookies and Luke filling. 

“Think, Luke.” Calum whispers. “Do you want your first sex-induced orgasm to be hands? Mouth? We could even grind until you cum if you’d like, or...if you’re  _ really  _ bold…” 

Luke looks at Calum curiously while Calum smirks. 

“You can have your first one fucked out of you.” He says, kissing Luke’s shoulder again. Luke groans, and his head almost hits Ashton’s when he tosses it back, but Ashton doesn't mind. 

“T-That one, please.” He whimpers out, and wow, Ashton has never been this hard before. Calum smirks, and while holding onto Luke, kisses Ashton over the boy’s shoulder. 

“Go get lube and condoms. They’re in the bathroom.” He says, and Ashton really isn’t into being bossed around by Calum, but with Luke’s ass on the line, well…

“Alright.” He agrees. Calum smiles, and kisses Ashton again. 

“Good boy.” Calum says mockingly. Ashton raises an eyebrow. 

“Watch it, Hood.” 

Both Hood boys turn, and smirk at Ashton, and it’s the second time Ashton thinks, and this time  _ knows  _ he’s in over his head. What the fuck is he doing? 

While Ashton runs off to get the items, Calum takes Luke’s shirt off, stroking the skin on Luke’s chest gently, avoiding his nipple, because well, those are for another time. Luke’s breath hitches when Calum’s fingers stroke his lower tummy and hips, and Calum smirks. He kisses Luke’s neck, and the smaller boy twists his fingers in Calum’s hair. 

“Calum, are...are you gonna go?” He whispers. Calum nuzzles Luke’s shoulder, and looks up with dazed eyes. 

“No, babe. I’m gonna stay right here.” He responds gently. Luke’s hands tighten as Calum kisses him shortly. Luke pulls away with a sharp breath. 

“Are we screwed up?” He asks, his blue eyes wild, and a little scared. Calum’s shoulders drop for a moment before he kisses Luke again. 

“Maybe a little.” He says back. “But it’s okay. It’s mutal, right? And I love you, so why not? Better you do it with me and someone we both trust than some random kid.” 

Luke frowns, so Calum kisses him again. 

“We’re gonna keep you safe, Luke. Ash won’t hurt you, and I’m afraid that if you did this with anyone else...they wouldn’t do it right.” Calum admits softly. “I only trust us with my baby brother.” 

Luke’s face lights up, and his arms tighten on Calum while Ashton putters around in the bathroom downstairs. 

“Call me that again.” Luke whimpers. Calum smirks, and hugs Luke, letting his hands slide down the back of Luke’s boxers to his cute little ass. 

“What? Baby brother?” He asks. Luke whines, and Calum squeezes his cheeks. Luke’s a scrawny kid, but damn, his ass has filled out nicely. From the feel of things, Calum assumes his cock isn’t too bad either. It makes Calum proud. 

“Y-Yeah.” Luke whimpers. He buries his head in Calum’s shoulder while the bigger boy spreads his thick cheeks. 

“You like that?” Calum asks, his voice thick and sexy. Luke nods, and kisses Calum’s tanned, sweaty skin. 

“I can call you that all night, baby.” Calum responds, kneading Luke’s flesh in his palms. “Ashton will probably call you some names, by the way. He likes ‘em, but don’t be afraid to tell him to stop.” 

Luke nods, and to Calum’s surprise, asks him something. 

“How do I get...fucked?” He whispers, his voice breaking with insecurity. 

“That’s a funny question.” Calum answers. Luke pouts.

“Cal.” He says seriously. “C’mon, I’ve had a crush on Ashton for  _ ages,  _ you were right when you said I would’ve spread my legs the second he asked. I wanna make it good for him.” 

Calum laughs, and kisses Luke’s shoulder while stroking over his virgin hole with his finger. Even without pushing in, Calum already knows he’ll be sinfully tight. 

“Trust me, Luke.” He says with a laugh. “It’ll be  _ very  _ good for him, just knowing it’s you. He’d literally been  _ dreaming  _ about fucking your ass for months. He talks in his sleep.” 

Luke frowns, and looks at Calum, making the older boy slip his hands out of his boxers. 

“I’m sorry.” Luke says, his blue eyes apologetic. Calum smiles softly. 

“What for?” He asks back. Luke shrugs. 

“Your boyfriend is dreaming about sleeping with someone else.” He says softly. “I...I didn’t want that.” 

“He’s dreaming about sleeping with  _ you _ , not  _ someone else _ . It’s okay, I understand.” Calum says, kissing Luke on the lips for a second. It’s just so  _ Luke  _ to be worried about that, to make sure Calum doesn’t feel left out or cheated by his brother and boyfriend. It makes Calum’s heart feel good. “Besides, I dream about you too.” 

Luke blushes wildly, and Calum knows what comes next. He releases Luke, and sits on the end of the bed, his feet planted on the floor. 

“C’mere, babe.” He says, and Luke comes easily, a perfect little submissive, fitting himself on Calum’s lap. Calum does not look forward to the day Luke hits his growth spurt, and grows even taller than him. He won’t fit on their laps anymore. “Boxers off.” 

Luke does what he’s told quickly, throwing his boxers off his thin, long legs. Calum strokes down those long legs, reveling in how fucking  _ soft  _ Luke’s skin is. Luke hasn’t quite nailed puberty yet, and he has yet to lose all his baby fat. Calum feels gross, but he kinda likes it. He likes the look of Luke without any pubic hair because he hasn’t grown any yet, his long, thin cock standing proudly from his groin, not quite big enough to curve to his tummy, but Calum knows that when he  _ has  _ grown, he’ll be bigger than him, and maybe bigger than Ash. 

What a table turn that would be. 

“Have you fingered yourself before?” He asks softly. Luke bites his lip, his blush spreading all the way down to his chest. Calum draws him to his chest, letting one of his hands drop down Luke’s back. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Luke nods slowly, and Calum spits of his right fingers. 

“Fair warning.” Calum says, kissing Luke’s shoulder blade quickly. “Ashton...he’s big, okay? Bigger than most boys our age, and it hurts  _ me  _ to take him, every time. It’s gonna hurt, him fucking you, so I gotta prep you really well.” 

Luke feels a little panic flair in his chest, but Calum kisses him, and it goes away a little. He nods. 

“Okay.” He says in a breathless voice. 

“Good boy.” Calum says. “This is gonna hurt, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok-OW!” Luke cries out, because Calum just shoved  _ two  _ fingers into him. Fuck, Luke was scared of just taking one! He feels the burn right away, and he feels tears prickle his eyes. Calum kisses the back of his neck. 

“You’re okay.” He whispers. Luke scoffs. 

“Easy for you to say.” He snaps. Calum scowls, and shoved his fingers up, stretching Luke even wider. 

“Don’t me that sass, Luke, or I’ll let Ashton fuck you dry.” He threatens. Luke feels like the breath has been punched out of his lungs, and he gives Calum a horrified expression. 

“He wouldn’t.” 

“You wanna take that bet, Luke?” Calum asks. Luke doesn’t, so he shakes his head, and back down to his superior brother. 

“No, I’m sorry.” He whispers. Calum purrs, and fucks Luke with his fingers again, making the boy gasp. 

“That’s good.” Calum says. “Apologize like that to Ash, he loves feeling like he has complete control over you.” 

Luke nods, and he tries to take in the information, but Calum is fucking him again, and he still hasn’t gotten used to the stretch, and it hurts, and he’s trying not cry, but it happens anyway, clear, fat tears streaking down his pale face. Calum fingers him again, and Luke sniffs, thinking Calum might slow down if he realizes his brother is crying. 

All Calum does is wipe Luke’s tears with his hand, and finger him harder. 

“It’s okay to cry, it hurts. I know it does. Ashton fucked me without lube our first time, and there was honestly more pain than pleasure.” He admits. Luke gasps in horror, but Calum soothes him with a tiny kiss to his shoulder, and then his free hand comes around, and starts stroking Luke’s cock. 

“Don’t worry, Luke, don’t. It still felt good, and you know why?” Luke shakes his head. “Because sex is at least 80 percent mental. I enjoyed it because I wanted to, and because it was  _ Ashton  _ taking my virginity. My ass burned really badly, and I had trouble walking the next morning, but I still came harder than night than I ever have, because I was having  _ sex  _ with the person I loved more than anything.” 

Luke is still crying, because Calum is fucking him ever harder with his two fingers, but he’s also stroking his cock quickly, and everything is starting to feel  _ good _ , and Luke totally understands Calum’s theory. 

“A-And do you t-think I love Ashton m-more than anything?” He hiccups out, his tears making him choked up and nearly suffocating. 

“I think,” Calum twists his wrist over the top of Luke’s cock, making the younger boy cry out, and arch on Calum’s lap. “that you  _ trust  _ Ashton, and that you love me, and that it’ll feel good because you’ve wanted this for a long, long time.” 

Calum’s words are disturbingly true, and Luke feels that burn through him like fire, and it finally comes to him, the realization that he’s about to get fucked by Ashton Irwin, his childhood crush, and his big brother, the most beautiful soul he’s ever met. His dreams are  _ literally  _ about to come true, and  _ fuck  _ he’s never felt this needy. 

His body is suddenly on fire, and Calum’s fingers suddenly feel  _ magnificent  _ inside of him, and his hand is soft and moist, and Luke is honestly afraid he’s about to cum just from this. 

“Hold it, Luke.” Calum orders, and Luke starts crying even more, because it  _ hurts _ , holding it, but he knows that if he wants to please his brother, and his dominating boyfriend (who is still MIA), he needs to do as they say. 

Soon, they hear Ashton coming back up the steps, and overcome with a wave of embarrassment, Luke tries to close his legs, which are spread out over Calum’s lap. Calum tuts, and releases his cock, pressing his hand to the inside of Luke’s thigh, and pushing them open. 

“Don’t. Ash’ll wanna see you.” Calum whispers, his fingers, three now, are still working Luke well. 

Ashton is met with a  _ beautiful  _ sight when he gets into Calum’s room. 

There’s Luke, is best and most realistic fantasy, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, his legs held open by one of Calum’s hands, while the other one is fucking Luke with three of his long fingers. Luke is near sobbing, and Ashton would be worried if the sight wasn’t so goddamn hot. Luke’s obviously on the edge of orgasm, and from the look of his cock, has been for a while now. What the fuck is with Calum and denying orgasms? 

Ashton understands though, because Luke is  _ so  _ pretty all spread out for them, his hole clearly on display for Ashton as he walks in, lube and condoms in hand. Luke’s muscles are sticking out all over his body from the strain of holding back his pleasure, and his hands are balled into tight fists, trying to keep from touching himself. Ashton gets it. 

He tosses the supplies on the bed, and walks to the two boys twisted together on the end of the bed. Towering over them, Ashton takes Luke’s chin in his hands, and looks down at him. Luke immediately stops his squirming, and looks up at Ashton with watery blue eyes that look  _ so  _ good. Calum did such a good job for him. 

“Did Calum finger you?” He asks bluntly. Luke nods. “Good. Feel good?” 

“Y-Yes, Ash.” He answers obediently. Good. Ashton looks over Luke’s shoulder at his boyfriend, whose smug smile is ever-present on his dashin features. 

“Get our boy ready for me?” He asks. He likes asking questions. Duh. 

“Guess we’ll find out.” Calum says, and it’s a challenge, and fine. Ashton will take it. 

“Give me him, then.” He demands. 

“Yes, sir.” Calum says, and it’s supposed to be mocking, but all it does is send blood gushing to Ashton’s dick. God, what is it with his power kink?

Calum pulls his fingers from Luke with a delicious ‘pop,’ and carefully lifts his smaller brother so he’s laying on his back on the bed. 

“How do you want to do this?” Ashton asks, but he’s not asking Luke, he’s asking Calum, like Luke is only spoken for by his brother. It makes Luke’s cock hard, them talking about him like he’s not there. These two are gods, really. Sex and Lust. The gods of Sex and Lust. Perfect. 

“You should probably go missionary.” Calum says casually, like their deciding what to eat for dinner. 

Or...dessert, rather. 

“I fucked you face-down when I took yours.” Ashton points out. Calum smiles, and kisses Ashton sweetly on the lips. 

“Does my little brother have to take everything from me?” He asks softly. Ashton’s cheek flush. “I like getting fucked like that, always have. Luke and I, though apparently really similar, are different.” 

“But-” 

“Fuck him face-up, or don’t at all.” Calum says sassily. Ashton smirks, and kisses Calum again. 

“Yes, dear.” He says with a tone of mock, but Calum ignores it. Ashton goes, and situates himself between Luke’s legs, stroking his gentle thighs while Calum grabs a condom. 

Calum comes back, and rolls the rubber on, kissing both Ashton and Luke’s hips before he goes. He drizzles lube over Ashton’s cock, rubbing it in nicely, and then over Luke’s hole. Luke pushes back against Calum’s fingers, and Ashton pinches his thigh. 

“Huh uh.” He reprimands. “You’re about to be fucked by me, don’t be greedy, Luke. It doesn’t suit sluts.” 

Luke pouts, but listens, and stops pushing against Calum. When Calum is finished, he kisses Ashton sweetly. 

“Be good to him.” He whispers in his ear, then pulls away a bit. “Fuck him hard, Ash.” 

Ashton smirks, and then the two older boys look to Luke. He looks nervous, but that’s to be expected, what’s not expected is the glazed look in his eyes, and he’s being good, waiting so patiently when it’s clear he wants to be fucked.   

Ashton grips Luke’s small hips, his body so small, Ashton’s hands almost wrap all the way around him. He touches the tip of his cock to Luke’s hole, and the boy flinches back. Calum, from his spot by Luke’s head, hushes him, and leans down to kiss him. Ashton smiles at them before slowly pushing the tip inside the tight heat of the younger Hood brother. 

At first, it’s not too bad, not compared to the  _ ramming  _ Calum gave Luke with his fingers, and all the younger boy does is bite his lip a little. Then, Ashton is pushing more of his cock in, and Luke has to grip Calum tightly to deal with the pain. 

“Good, Luke, that’s good.” Calum whispers softly. Ashton agrees, and he pushes more of himself into Luke, maybe a bit too fast, because Luke cries, but Calum doesn’t tell him to stop. 

“I-It hurts.” Luke whines, and Ashton squeezes his hips lightly. This is always the worst part. He hated stretching Calum their first time, because they both knew he wasn’t ready, and he doesn’t want to make that mistake twice. He pauses, and looks over the younger boy. 

“I know it does, baby, I’m sorry, but it’ll feel good, I promise. This is the worst part, okay?” Calum says to Luke. Gentle tears are streaking down Luke’s cheeks, but Calum is kissing them away, and then the Maori boy’s hand is on Ashton’s hips, and he’s  _ pulling  _ Ashton forward into Luke. 

“C-Calum, what are you doing?” He stutters out, because  _ fuck  _ Luke is tight. He forgot what it was like to have a virgin on his cock. 

“He can take it, Ashton, I know he can.” Calum whispers, kissing Ashton quickly, letting his tongue drag across the older boy’s bottom lip briefly. Luke cries out as he’s stretched around the thickest part of Ashton, and guilt shoots up his spine. 

“Calum, I’m hurting him.” He explains weakly. Calum scoffs, and strokes Luke’s rock-hard cock, making the boy squeak in surprise, and buck, pushing himself down more on Ashton’s cock. 

“You think so?” He taunts, then he kisses the tip of Luke’s cock, and Calum’s mouth is a rarity that is fucking  _ gold _ , so Ashton doesn’t blame Luke when he lets out an incredibly embarrassing sound. “Because  _ I  _ think Luke just wants attention.” 

Luke whimpers, and Calum smirks at him, running his fingers through those blonde locks that are damp with sweat. 

“That’s it, huh, Luke? You don’t mind the pain, you’re just whining and crying because you want him to look at you.” Calum says in a sugary-sweet tone. Luke pouts. 

“N-No.” He whimpers out. Calum clicks his tongue. 

“All the way, Ashton.” He says, and I mean, okay. Ashton does as he’s told probably a little quicker than he should have, burying himself balls-deep into the younger boy. Luke’s face twists, either in pain or pleasure, they’re not sure, all Ashton knows is that he’s fucking  _ tight _ , and squeezing around his cock, and his body is sweaty and slippery, and fuck, this is hotter than he ever imagined, especially because Calum is shoving his tongue down Luke’s throat. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” He moans out, squeezing Luke’s tiny hips in his palms. “Fuck, Luke, you’re so goddamn tight, sweetheart.” 

Luke is squirming, writhing under Ashton, his bottom lip jutted out in a pout as he positions himself. 

“Easy, Luke, he’ll take care of you, just relax.” Calum whispers, and Ashton’s had enough. 

“Calum,” He commands. Calum looks at him with pretty lust eyes. “get over here.” 

Calum does, coming without complaint. Ashton grips his chin while he waits for Luke to adjust, and looks at him. 

“Be quiet.” He says, and it’s soft, but it carries weight, and he’ll just have to see if Calum’s in the mood to submit. “I’m in charge of Luke, now. Not you. Sit down, and shut up, or it’ll be your ass being pounded. Am I clear?” 

Calum pouts a little bit, but Ashton isn’t falling for it. 

“Go, Calum, go sit by him and be quiet.” He says again. Calum does as he’s told, retreating like a scolded puppy. Ashton can hardly think about that without his cock twitching inside of Luke, whose tiny hands are gripping the bed sheets. His face is still contorted in pain, and by now, Calum should be comforting him, but Calum goes like a good boy, and sits next to Luke’s head, and strokes his cheek with the back of his knuckles quietly. 

Ashton pushes himself forward again, rutting into the tight heat Luke provides. 

“Fuck.” Luke whimpers. Ashton strokes his hips. 

“Does it hurt?” He asks softly. Luke shakes his head a little, but Ashton knows he’s lying. 

“Okay.” He says softly, pulling out, and ramming back in. Luke cries out, and Ashton chuckles a little bit. He fucks Luke again, grunting as he does. Fresh tears have sprung from Luke’s pretty eyes, and he let out a squeak that was about two octaves higher than anything Calum had ever said. 

“W-wait.” Luke whines. Ashton smirks wickedly, and Calum runs his thin fingers through Luke sweaty hair. 

“You lied to me.” Ashton answers. “It does hurt, doesn’t it?” 

Luke nods, and sniffles pathetically. Ashton likes this, he likes how much of a mess Luke is, and he’s barely been touched. He likes how easy it is to make Luke cry, which is probably fucked up, but all well. Ashton is well beyond fucked already. 

“Y-yes, it does, but Calum said-” 

Ashton fucks into Luke again in a punishing thrust. 

“I don’t care what Calum said. It’s about me, right now, okay? You, me, and my cock in your ass, got it?” Ashton demands. Luke nods, his bottom lip sticking out a bit in a pout. Calum pouts too, but Ashton will treat him later. 

“Luke, I think you need to learn how this works.” Ashton says, thrusting into Luke again, too soon, and too fast. “You  _ don’t  _ lie to me, okay? Especially when it concerns hurting you.”

Luke nods. 

“O-okay, I’m sorry.” He whimpers.  Ashton is  _ fucking  _ him, and it hurts so bad, but feels so good at the same time, and Ashton’s mouth is making his cock throb, and Calum’s hands in his hair are making his heart beat overtime. 

“Calum,” Ashton says, while fucking into Luke’s raw ass. “tell the little slut what happens when he lies to me.” 

Calum smirks a little, and strokes Luke’s face again. 

“If you’re naughty, Ashton’ll spank you.” He whispers. “He likes to punish his boys, see how long it takes until they cry. Looks like it didn’t take long with you. It’s okay, we know you’re a little weak, baby, but it’s alright, you’ll learn.”

Luke moans, straight-up moans at that, at the thought of Ashton’s huge hands slapping his ass mercilessly. 

“I-I'm not weak.” He whimpers, Ashton pounding into him. Calum smirks, and sits back. 

“God, Luke, you feel so good around me.” Ashton mutters, his hands  _ punishing  _ on Luke’s frail body. Luke whines helplessly as Calum strokes his fingers through his tangled hair. 

“A-Ashton, slow d-down a little, please.” Luke whimpers. Ashton doesn’t seem to hear him, just hears Luke’s gorgeous voice begging. He speeds up, and Luke cries out. Calum smiles, and kisses Luke’s forehead, his free hand going to stroke Luke’s aching cock. 

“Does that feel good, Luke?” Ashton asks, thrusting harder into Luke’s tight ass. “Feel my cock inside you? Does it feel like you dreamed it would?” 

Luke whines, and nods weakly. 

“Yeah, it does. S-So good!” He cries out, his hips twitching weakly into Calum’s fist. 

“I haven’t even hit your spot yet, you tiny slut.” Ashton grunts, sweat beading his forehead. “Just wait for it, baby, you won’t be able to  _ think _ it’ll feel so damn good.” 

Calum himself moans at that, and one of his hands drifts down to fist his own dick. Ashton sees him do it, but pretends to ignore it. 

Luke’s back arches in intensity when the tip of Ashton’s  _ large  _ cock hits something inside of him. He doesn’t know what it is, his only guess it that it’s the  _ spot  _ Ashton talked about. Whatever that is. 

The image of Luke’s innocent features twisted in pleasure is absolutely  _ perfect  _ for the two older boys, that young, pale body flexing in ecstasy right in front of them. They’re like animals, and it’s a little terrifying how hungry they are for that ripe flesh. 

Calum and Ashton want to  _ wreck  _ Luke. 

In every way possible. 

“That it, baby?” Calum whispers darkly. “Did Ashton hit your spot?” 

Luke whimpers, one of his hands gripping Calum’s wrist to get him to stop stroking his cock, and the other gripping the bedding next to his sweating body. 

“Answer him.” Ashton demands, slowing his hips a little, leaving Luke begging and panting helplessly. 

“I-I-” He mutters. Ashton slaps his thigh as he tries to work himself on Ashton’s cock. 

“Look at him, and answer.” He says again, slapping Luke’s thigh once more. If anything, slapping Luke just makes him work harder. Ashton grins wickedly while Luke tries to focus his dazed blue eyes. 

“Y-yes, Cal, I think he did. I-I don’t know.” He says weakly. Ashton slaps Luke’s thin legs again, and Luke forces himself himself down on Ashton’s dick. 

“P-please, Ashton, d-don’t stop, hit it a-again, please.” He whines, and his voice cracks, and it’s just  _ beautiful  _ and Ashton has been waiting for  _ ages  _ to hear that innocent voice crack for him. 

“Fine.” He says harshly, then he pulls out, making Luke whine pitifully. He ignores it in favour of gripping Luke’s bony hips, and flipping him, making him flop on his tummy on to the bed. His pretty back is nearly dripping with sweat, and his ass is red from rubbing against the sheets. 

Without warning, Ashton grips Luke’s hips, and forces his cock back into Luke’s ass mercilessly. He grips Luke tightly, and grunts as he thrusts into the smaller boy that’s crying out, his head resting in Calum’s lap. 

“A-Ash.” He whimpers. 

“If you’re gonna act like a slut, Luke, fucking yourself on my dick, then you’re gonna get fucked like one. Face down, ass up.” He says, his hands slipping on Luke’s waist from how sweaty he is. Luke doesn’t have an answer, and it takes a moment for Ashton to realize that it’s because his mouth is full of Calum again. 

Calum’s eyes are lidded, and his mouth is open in pleasure, weakly looking at his boyfriend, who is destroying Luke’s ass. 

“Does he feel good, Ashton?” He asks in that sexy voice of his.

Ashton fucks into Luke faster, relishing in the view of his boyfriend and the beautiful sounds of said boyfriend’s brother under him. He’s getting  _ really  _ close, and the heat of Luke’s ass is too much for him. 

“Does my baby brother feel good around you?” Calum taunts again, and then he’s tossing his head back, and  _ slamming  _ in on the wall because Luke’s mouth really is perfect, and he just can’t help himself. 

“He feels so good, Calum.” Ashton grunts, his high nearing. “Slut is so fucking tight, I’m about to lose it.” 

Luke whimpers helplessly around Calum’s cock, and Calum pulls him off by his pretty hair. He whispers something into his younger brother’s ear, and kisses him filthily before pulling away. Luke twists, sending tremours up Ashton’s body. 

“T-Thank you, Ashton.” Luke says weakly, tears streaming from his reddened cheeks. “Thank you for fucking me.”

Ashton grunts, and gripping Luke’s soft hips, slams into his ass one last time before spilling his load into the condom encasing his cock. He moans, holding Luke’s hips  _ too  _ tight, but he doesn't care, because he’ll apologize later, and just enjoy the feeling of his cock pulsing inside the beautiful boy he’s wanted to have since he met him right now. 

Luke whimpers under him, and a second later, collapses onto the bed in a sweaty, orgasmed heap. Calum looks smug when he takes his hand back, his fingers coated in Luke’s cum. He wipes his hand on his bed, and then starts to stroke himself. His hips are twitching, and so are the muscles in his jaw. Ashton, laying on top of Luke, takes pity. 

“Calum, c’mere, baby.” He says. He straightens out, and pulls out of Luke’s heat, making the smaller boy whine. Calum comes, and Ashton positions him behind Luke, and then stands behind his boyfriend, slapping his hand away, and wrapping his own hand around the pulsing flesh. He kisses Calum’s neck, and starts stroking him. 

“Look at him, Calum, look how pretty he is. Fucked-out and sweaty. He’s gorgeous, isn’t he? Look how pretty that is that I just fucked. That’s what you look like when I fuck you, sweetheart.” Ashton whispers, stroking Calum harder. “Cum, Calum. Cum all over your baby brother’s ass.” 

And Calum does. 

He shakes and whimpers in Ashton’s grasp, but he does as he’s told, and releases his cum onto Luke’s red and abused ass, which is spread out in front of him. 

“Oh, Ash.” Calum whimpers. Ashton hushes him, and kisses his shoulder weakly. 

He reaches around Calum, and strokes Luke’s thigh. 

“Good boy, Luke. Did such a good job, baby.” 

Luke whines, muffled by Calum’s pillows, and weakly turns over. Ashton smirks. Luke’s face is still red and a little moist with tears. His body is coated in sweat, cum is smeared on his tummy, and Ashton’s hand prints are on his thigh. He looks good. He looks  _ broken _ . 

Calum droops forward onto the bed, climbing on top of Luke weakly. His brother makes a small protesting noise, but Calum ignores it, and snuggles Luke, kissing the hollow of his shoulder. 

“Love you, Lukey.” He whispers. Luke sighs, and strokes his back. 

“I love you too, Cal. Can you get off now? I can’t breathe.” 

Calum rolls off, and immediately retreats into the blankets. Ashton wrinkles his nose, and walks over to Luke. He kisses Luke’s nose, and cradles his face. 

“Tired?” He asks. The blue-eyed boy nods weakly, but gives Ashton a smile anyway. 

“Yeah. But it’s a good tired.” He whispers. Ashton smiles at him. 

“Why don’t you go clean up, and lay down in your bed? It’s late.” He says. Panic flashes through Luke’s sleepy eyes, and he pouts at Ashton. 

“Alone?” 

Ashton scoffs. 

“No, baby. Calum can’t function on his own when he’s had a couple orgasms. I’ll have to carry him to your room.” He reassures, kissing Luke’s lips briefly. “Don’t worry. We’ll be in in a second.” 

Luke smiles a little, and scampers off to do what Ashton told him. Ashton watches his perky little ass bounce out of the room. He goes over to his incapacitated boyfriend. 

“Ashton Irwin?” Calum asks as Ashton scoops his up like a little koala, so Calum grips him. 

“Yes, darling?” He responds. 

“Did you just fuck my little brother?” He asks. Ashton chuckles, and nods, walking towards Luke’s room.

“Yeah, and you helped me.” He says. Calum hums. 

“Was he better than me?” Calum asks, his fingers tight on Ashton’s sore shoulders. Ashton laughs that time, and kisses Calum’s neck, letting his nose get caught in Calum’s hair for a moment. 

“Hell no.” He answers. Calum seems pleased with that, because he cuddles into Ashton tighter. Ashton smiles, endeared by his boyfriend, and walks into Luke’s room, smiling when he sees the younger boy is already curled up in his bed, gripping his pillow. 

Ashton sets Calum down on the bed after a miniature struggle, seeing as Calum didn’t want to let go, and the Maori boy immediately finds his brother, and snuggles up to him, burying his face in Luke’s pretty blonde hair. Ashton smiles, and places a kiss on both of their foreheads before climbing in behind Calum, resting his hand in the jut of his hip. 

“Go to sleep, Calum.” He whispers, like he always does, and Luke must have been a really good fuck, because Calum doesn’t even have the energy to fire off a sassy remark about Ashton. 

No, when Ashton looks over, both Hood boys are completely asleep, and wow, Ashton has never felt more lucky in his whole life. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh hehe  
> hola  
> im not really sure where this came from, but i promised people a morning-after thing like four months ago, so here it is.   
> its kinda shaping up to be a real fic, so...bear with me.   
> anyways, hope you enjoy!!  
> XX-Alex  
> ps this is SEVERELY under-edited so yeah  
> good luck

Things in the morning are a mess. 

A beautiful one, but still. A mess. 

The first thing Ashton regards when he wakes up is the godly image of his boyfriend sleeping on his back, snoring softly, and Luke cuddled on his chest, his face an angelic type of young as he sleeps. The two boys are breathing softly, and the sun from the crack in Luke’s shades is shining on them perfectly, and Ashton almost wonders if it’s some kind of divine sign. 

The second thing Ashton regards, however, is the sound of the garage door opening. 

Mr. and Mrs. Hood. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“Fuck!” He yells, flailing so that he falls on the wooden floor. 

“Ash?” Calum mutters groggily from the bed. Ashton quickly pushes himself to his knees, and looks at the Hood brothers, one completely still asleep. “Was’ the matter?” 

Ashton will worry about his heart melting later, and he stands up quickly, searching for boxers. 

“Your parents, fuck, I forgot they were coming home today.” Ashton says frantically. Calum’s eyes widen a bit. He looks down at Luke, still happily drowsing, and back to Ashton. 

“Fuck, I have to hide, they’re gonna be  _ pissed _ .” Ashton worries, pulling on a pair of sweatpants that actually fit. “I can’t have your parents mad at me, Cal, I just can’t.” 

Calum is sitting up now, brushing Luke off him, making the younger boy whine in his sleep. 

“They won’t care if you’re here, they just don’t want to see you naked and in my brother’s bed.” Calum says. Ashton sends him an unimpressed look. 

“Do you think they want to see  _ you  _ like that?” He asks. Calum has the balls to smirk, and is about to say something when the door to the house slams shut. “Whatever, doesn’t matter, I’m gonna take refuge in your room, maybe try and sneak out the window-” 

“Save it, Irwin!” 

Both Calum’s and Ashton’s faces blanch, and Calum  _ tears  _ himself from the bed. Mr. Hood just yelled at him from downstairs. 

“Shit.” Calum mutters, retrieving a pair of boxers from Luke’s drawer. Under any other circumstances, Ashton would  _ thoroughly  _ enjoy watching Calum squeeze into Luke’s small underwear, because that shit is  _ quality _ . Calum also throws on a shirt, and then pulls another one for Luke. 

There are footsteps coming up the stairs, and Calum pulls the blankets from Luke’s body. 

“Calum, what are you doing?” Ashton hisses. 

“Damn Luke, I know you’re awake, can you be helpful for once, bitch?” Calum mutters, shoving the large white shirt onto Luke’s torso before yanking the covers back over Luke. Luke lets out a pleased hum, and burrows down into the blankets, making Calum rolls his eyes. 

“Fucking idiot.” He mutters.

There’s a knock on the door. Ashton bites his lip, and Calum answers. 

“Yeah?” He asks, and Ashton can hear the nervousness in his voice. He hasn’t heard Calum be nervous for  _ ages _ . The door opens slowly, and Mr. Hood glances in. 

“Are you two wearing clothes?” 

Ashton really doesn’t want to lie to Mr. Hood, so he keeps his mouth shut, and lets Calum lie to his father instead. 

“Yes, dad, god. Why would we be naked in Luke’s room?” Calum huffs. Ashton bites his lip to keep himself from smirking. Calum sits down on the bed to make it look more natural. 

“I don’t know what you kids are into these days.” Mr. Hood mutters. Ashton blushes. 

“Dad!” Calum squeals. Mr. Hood laughs. 

“What are you doing in here, anyway?” Mr. Hood asks, eyeing Ashton, who is quiet. 

“Lucas here had a bad dream, bitch.” Calum says, punching his brother’s calf. Luke squirms away with a whine. “Had to sleep with him this morning to get him to be quiet.” 

Mr. Hood frowns. 

“Calum, don’t call your brother a bitch. I know he’s skinny, but-” Mr. Hood trails off, and Luke lets out an offended squeak. Ashton laughs. “And what is Ashton doing in here? As a matter of fact, what are you doing here  _ at all _ ?”

Ashton blushes, and opens his mouth to answer, but Calum does it for him. 

“Goodness, dad.” He says dramatically. “We all know that Ashton is the biggest people-pleaser in the world, and he wouldn’t even  _ dream  _ of breaking your rules.”

Mr. Hood eyes Ashton, and Ashton smiles sheepishly. 

“How was your vacay, Mr. Hood?” He asks gently. Calum chuckles, and Mr. Hood rolls his eyes. 

“You two, I swear, are the  _ perfect  _ couple.” He says. “Calum,” He says, pointing at his son, who raises an eyebrow. “Stop breaking the rules. It was the  _ one  _ rule we set for you, and for god’s sake, keep Ashton out of it, he’s a good boy.” 

Ashton grins, and puffs his chest like a proud bird. Calum rolls his eyes, and falls back on the bed. 

“Spare me.” He mutters. 

“And Ashton,” Mr. Hood says, turning to the older boy. Ashton swallows nervously. He has a remarkable relationship with the Hood parents, and he really doesn’t want to screw it up. Mr. Hood stares at him for a moment before continuing. “Our vacation was wonderful. Thank you for asking, unlike my two ungrateful heirs.” 

“Heirs to what?” Calum asks, his face twisted. Mr. Hood ignores him. 

“Anyway, I’m assuming you’ve been here all weekend. To be honest, Liz and I didn’t think you’d be able to stay away.” He says. Ashton blushes a little. “But I’m sure your family misses you, see yourself off my property by lunchtime.” 

Ashton gives him a small smile, and nods. He misses his family too. 

“Sure thing, Mr. Hood, thanks for being so gracious.” He says. “If my mum ever found out Calum had been to our house, I wouldn’t leave the house for the rest of the month.” 

“Yes.” Mr. Hood says in an amused tone. He turns to leave. 

“By the way,” He says, walking through the door. “Get an air freshener Calum, your room smells like sex.” 

Jesus, Mr. Hood is literally the same person as Calum, what the hell? Ashton glances over at Calum with a shocked expression, and the Maori boy is propped up on his elbow, smirking. Ashton scowls at him. 

“Told you.” He says. “They don’t care.” 

Ashton sighs. He walks over to the bed, and grabs Calum’s face in his hands, touching a mark on his jaw that he probably left there. Ashton honestly doesn’t remember. Calum is patient, and he doesn’t pull away, just meets Ashton’s hard hazel gaze almost in a challenging manner. Ashton rubs his thumb along the sharp cut of his jaw, reveling in his hairless skin. 

“You’re so fucking annoying.” He says, pinching the skin. Calum gives him a charming smile, and Luke groans. 

“Can you two just make out already?” He mutters. “It’s disgusting.” 

Ashton rolls his eyes, and leans down, pressing a kiss to Calum’s lips. He tastes of Luke. 

“Wow.” Luke says, his messy blonde head sticking out from the blankets. “That was disappointing.” 

Calum turns to him, his eyes playful and interested. He climbs up Luke’s body, settling his bigger frame on top of his little brother, making him wheeze. 

“Calum, you weigh like three hundred pounds, get the hell off.” He mutters, his small hands pushing at Calum’s shoulders. Calum ignores them as rhinos ignore flies. 

“If you’re gonna sleep in the same bed as us, you’re subjected to the same treatment, which means morning kisses.” Calum says, worming his way onto his younger brother, who at least has the decency to blush a bit. 

“Whatever.” He says, pretending to not be pleased about it. Calum pins his thin wrists down, and presses a sweet morning kiss to his brother’s mouth. Luke arches his back off the bed a little bit, and Calum pulls away with a smirk, leaving his brother’s cheeks painted red. 

“Whore.” Calum mutters at him with the smile still on his face. 

“Jackass.” Luke says back. 

“Alrighty.” Ashton says, yanking on Calum’s leg. “C’mon, we need to go clean your room.” 

Calum groans, and flips over onto his back. 

“Why me? Can’t Luke go?” He whines, going so far as to pout at his older boyfriend, who crosses his arms over his chest, and shakes his head. 

“No.” He says. “Luke just got his cherry popped, no way I’m letting him walk around right now.” 

Calum raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, and Luke giggles. 

“He’ll have to walk eventually, though.” He argues. 

“But not now, he’s staying in bed.” 

“Ashton.” Calum pouts. “I don’t wanna clean.” 

“Well if we don’t do it now, you’ll have to do it later,  _ by yourself. _ ” He says. Honestly, arguing with Calum is like getting his little brother to eat his vegetables. 

“ _ Fine _ .” Calum huffs. Ashton smiles. 

“I’ll meet you in there, babe.” 

“Don’t  _ babe  _ me, Irwin.” He says, walking by him sassily. Ashton slaps his ass to keep him humble. Calum lets out a very unmanly squeak, and runs off. Ashton sits down on the bed next to Luke. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, touching Luke’s blonde hair softly. He’s glad he and Luke were such good friends, and not just big-brother’s boyfriend and boyfriend’s little brother. 

“Mhm.” Luke hums, pressing into Ashton’s hand like a kitten needed to be stroked. Ashton smiles. 

“I mean it, don’t get out of bed, you're gonna be really sore.” He says. Luke returns his smile. 

“You’re awful protective.” He says cockily. Ashton rolls his eyes, and flicks Luke in the forehead. 

“You’re awful annoying.” He retorts. Luke just continues smiling, and puckers his lips. 

“Calum said morning kisses.” He explains. “Or is that just reserved for my big brother?” 

Ashton scoffs, and leans down to kiss Luke on the forehead. Luke pouts. 

“What the hell?” He pouts. “You gave Calum a real kiss!” 

Ashton smirks. 

“I’ve been sleeping with Calum for two years.” He says, walking towards the door. “Morning kisses are earned, buddy.” 

Luke groans, and tips his head back on the pillow, exposing the white column of his throat, and it’s almost tempting enough to draw Ashton back, but he’s forced to acquiesce to Calum’s cries for help. 

Entering the room, Ashton realizes Mr. Hood is right, because the room is  _ rank _ , and it  _ almost  _ makes Ashton smirk, but he finds the strength to refrain. 

“Damn.” He says, scanning the war-torn room. Most of that is because Calum is a messy person, but the bed is a mix of the three boys. Calum looks at him with a slightly smug expression. 

“Right?” He asks. Ashton rolls his eyes, and shoves his boyfriend over. Calum doesn’t seem too offended, and they get the room cleaned and stripped of sheets with relatively little banter. 

Ashton throws all the soiled bedding into the washer, and collects his things. By the time he’s ready to leave, Calum is sitting at the kitchen table in his big shirt and boxers, a bowl of Cheerios in front of him. He’s smiling lazy at Ashton, looking too content and too beautiful in the sunlight of the morning, like a Maori king. Ashton’s king. 

“You know,” Ashton says, walking to Calum, and kissing him briefly on the mouth. “You are really,  _ really  _ pretty.” 

Calum rolls his eyes, but he’s suppressing a charmed smile, so Ashton takes it as a win. 

“Shut up.” Calum says lovingly in return. He shovels a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, like a little kid. “I know I’m pretty.” 

Ashton stands back up, and fists the strap of his bag. 

“I’m just gonna say bye to Luke, then I’ll head out, that alright?” 

Calum lets out a grunt. 

“Get out of my house so I can jack off in peace.” He throws. Ashton glowers at him. 

“You’re fucking with me, right?” 

“Ashton,” Calum laughs. “I wouldn’t  _ dream  _ of touching my dick when I have you to do it for me.” 

Ashton gives Calum a rather haughty huff, and turns on his heels for the stairs. 

“Awe, baby, I didn’t mean it, come back.” Calum whines. Ashton rolls his eyes, and ignores Calum’s cries for him to return. 

He grabs his bag, and makes to walk back up the steps to say goodbye to Luke when the boy himself appears at the apex of the case, looking sleepy and incredibly cute. His blonde hair is worse than Ashton’s ever seen, and his small, under-developed form is swamped by a thick blanket. He slumps down the stairs, his socked feet making hardly any sound on the wood steps. Ashton waits for him at the bottom, and looks at him, feeling some type of way in his chest. 

“Hey,” He says gently. He touches Luke’s hair, brushing it back in affection. “I thought I told you to stay in your bed.” 

Luke shrugs. 

“I’m hungry.” He says, and damn. That voice is  _ gravelly _ , the exact way it should sound for a virgin who got mouth-fucked the night before. Ashton shudders at the sound. “Thought you were gonna leave without saying goodbye.” 

Ashton smiles, and shakes his head. Luke yawns, and rubs his eyes with his fists, and Ashton’s heart melts into a little puddle of goo. 

“No, I was on my way up.” He explains. Luke nods. “How’s your back?” 

Luke shrugs again, but Ashton catches the tiny blush creeping up his neck.

“It’s fine. Sore.” He says blandly. Ashton smirks a little to himself. 

“Wow, Luke.” Calum comments. “You fucking ass-kisser.” 

Luke scowls at his brother, not really understanding what he just said, and Ashton shakes his head. 

“Calum,” Ashton says, turning to the boy, who is washing out his bowl. “Please don’t be an asshole while I’m gone. Luke deserves some rest, and he certainly doesn’t deserve your petty insults.” 

Calum smiles his dazzling smile, and joins the duo, slinging an arm around Luke’s thin shoulders. 

“Anything for this little bitch.” Calum says, ruffling Luke’s hair aggressively. Ashton gives him an unimpressed look, and Luke jabs his elbow into Calum’s stomach, making him wheeze, and double over. As he struggles to breath, a small smile crosses Luke’s face, and he looks extremely pleased with himself. Honestly, the Hood brothers are a menace. 

“Alright.” Ashton says. “While you two sort through your feelings, I’m gonna go home, and see my own family.” 

Calum returns, straightened, and red-cheeked from his struggle. He’s looking at Luke like he’s about to murder him, but Ashton decides to let brothers be brothers, and let them go at it. 

“Bye, Ash.” Calum wheezes out, leaning forward, into Ashton’s arms. He falls against him like a log, and Ashton has to step back with a laugh. 

“Bye, babe. Love you.” He says, stroking Calum’s back. Calum places a kiss on the side of Ashton’s neck, and whispers in Ashton’s ear. 

“I’ll take care of him, don’t worry.” He says. Ashton feels some relief run through him, because he’d been worried about Luke thinking this was some kind of hit-and-run, of sorts, and that wasn’t what Ash was going for. He strokes Calum’s hip in thanks. 

Then, Calum pulls away, and shoving Luke’s shoulder as he goes, retreats up the stairs probably to his bedroom. 

“I’ll see you later, okay? Take it easy today, I mean it.” Ashton says, tipping Luke’s chin up with his hands. Luke rolls his eyes, and makes a small noise. 

“‘M not a little kid.” He mutters. 

“You are.” Ashton returns, touching Luke’s bottom lip with his thumb. “You’re only fifteen.” 

Luke’s face twists, and he shrugs. 

“If that was really a problem, I wouldn’t have been in bed with you two last night.” 

Ashton rolls his eyes, and goes to respond, but Luke beats him to it. 

He wraps his arms around Ashton’s neck, and squeezes him, hugging him tightly to his chest. Ashton’s hands find their place on Luke’s waist, and he strokes downwards softly. 

When he angles his face for a kiss, he lets his hands slip all the way down, and gives Luke’s ass a squeeze while he slips his tongue into his mouth. Luke seems taken aback, and Ashton feels him tense up a bit, but his hands go limp on his neck, and his heart skips a beat. He pushes harder into Ashton, and Ash is worried that he won't be able to leave, so he’s forced to pull away, a little breathless and a lot horny from one kiss. 

“Calum didn’t get a kiss.” Luke whispers, his eyes are still shut like he’s trying not to wake up from a very pleasant dream. Ashton has to smile a little because he can already tell that Luke will be meticulous with this, will settle for nothing less but absolute equality between the three of them. 

“Calum’s not as pretty as you.” Ashton laughs. Luke grins at him, and places a kiss on his cheek. 

“Have fun with your family.” 

Ashton smirks. 

“Have fun with yours.” 

Then he’s leaving Luke there, at the base of the stairs, grabbing his bag to leave, and licking his lips to get the last taste of the youngest Hood brother.

 

-

 

Ashton and Calum have a football game the following Thursday night. 

Football games are good because they leave Ashton  _ unbelievably  _ horny. Calum always knows that post-game will be rough, and he can hardly focus when he plays. By halftime, Ashton is already so amped on adrenaline that Calum is forced to play half the game with a half-mast. 

Calum’s parents are out tonight, something with Mrs. Hood’s job, and Luke is at Michael’s until late. So, it’s needless to say that within an hour of the game ending, Ashton has Calum on all fours on his bed, and is balls deep in his younger boyfriend, a punishing pace set. 

“How does it feel?” Ashton asks, caging his boyfriend, both muscled biceps on either side of Calum’s chest. 

“ _ Big _ .” Is the only word that comes out of Calum’s mouth next, and Ashton smirks, pleased. 

“You were a bit of a whore tonight, Calum you know that, right?” He asks. He’s pinching at Calum’s legs with one of his hands, and smirking when Calum jerks away, but whimpers at the same time. 

“I know.” Calum gets out. Ashton fucks him harder to emphasize that he’s not pleased. 

“Changing in front of all the boys. They all saw you, Cal.” He says. “But you wanted them to, didn’t you?” 

Calum nods, and Ashton licks at the sweat gathering on his neck, and then grabs his wet hair in his hand to tip Calum’s face back. 

“Why are you slutting around for them, honey?” He asks right into Calum’s ear. “Acting like you’d put out just for fun when you have me to wreck you every night.” 

“Wanted to...to make you jealous.” Calum gets out. His voice sounds broken, and it pleases Ashton to know that he’s made Calum this way, reduced him to zero sassiness. He hums in slight approval, and releases Calum’s hair. He pushes at his back until he’s flat to the bed, and then drapes his body on top of the smaller boy. 

“You did.” Ashton grunts, humping his hips against Calum’s ass, grinding the tip of his cock right against his boy’s prostate. “Made me want to bend you over right in front of all of them.” 

Calum moans loudly, and Ashton smirks. He starts fucking him again, and Calum starts to make perfect little ‘uh, uh, uh’s in time with Ashton’s thrusts. 

“You should have.” Calum pants out. Ashton laughs. 

“Fucking exibitionist.” He mutters, gripping Calum’s hip tightly, and moving quicker. They move well together, him and Calum, both slick, muscled bodies that flow like water in each other’s presence. 

Calum is smiling into the sheets, and panting as Ashton pounds him, his hands tight in his comforter. He’ll have to wash all of it again, but he doesn’t really care. 

“Ash, please harder.” He whines, feeling his pride bruise a little as he begs. He hates begging. But it pleases Ashton, and he gives his boyfriend what he wants. 

“Your ass is so good, Calum.” Ashton growls out, biting at the younger boy’s shoulder. “So tight and wet for me.  Almost like a  _ girl _ .” 

Calum groans out, and starts bucking against Ashton’s dick, and the sheets, giving himself the perfect friction on his cock. 

He and Ashton both know that Ashton has no idea what a girl would feel like, considering Calum has Ashton’s virginity, and Ashton is gay, but neither of them are going to say anything. Being compared to a girl makes Calum feel shameful, not because girls are bad or anything, but he’s a  _ boy _ , and there’s a difference. 

“Oh, god.” Calum whimpers. Ashton is pulling his hair, forcing his chest off the bed, and pressing his back to Ashton’s front. 

Calum is about to  _ beg  _ Ashton to touch his dick when they hear the door to the landing open. Calum immediately feels panic flare up his spine, and his hands find Ashton’s thigh, pushing on it. Ashton ignores it, and continues to thrust into Calum. 

“Ashy-”

Ashton quickly covers Calum’s mouth with his hand, and hushes his boyfriend. 

“Hush. Let me listen. I think it’s Luke.” 

Realization slowly dawns on Calum. Ashton is going to lure Luke in, and let him watch as Ashton ruins him.

The two boys listen, and Ashton moves his hips a little bit at a time to keep Calum entertained. When they hear one set of footsteps heading up the stairs, Ashton knows it’s Luke, and he releases Calum’s mouth, and pounds into him punishingly. Calum cries out, and Ashton knows that Luke heard them. 

“Be good when he comes in, Calum.” Ashton mutters in his ear, gripping at Calum’s hip again, digging his nails into the skin. Calum nods, and pouts. 

“Don’t stop, please.” He complains, grinding on Ashton’s dick. “I’m getting close.”

“Calum?” 

Ashton smirks into Calum’s skin when Luke knocks on Calum’s door. 

“Are you alright?” He asks gently. 

“Answer him.” Ashton says. 

“Y-Yeah.” Calum gets out, sounding rough and a little broken. 

“O-okay.” Luke says back, his voice sounds soft and confused, and Ashton takes pity on him. 

“Luke, come in, baby.” He says. “It’s alright.” 

The door opens slowly, and Luke is revealed, red-cheeked, and wet-skinned from the rain outside. Ashton smiles at how fast Luke’s expression becomes one of shock. He doesn’t blame him, it’s not everyday you see your older brother like this. Practically sitting on Ashton’s lap as the older boy pounds into him. Hair a mess, tears forming, muscles shaking. 

“What-”

Calum is biting his lip as Ashton thrusts in and out, and Ashton doesn’t want that. He digs his nails into Calum’s front, pushing his tummy flat. 

“C’mon, Calum. Let it out. Whine for your little brother.” He says, letting his other hand stroke over Calum’s chest, and run up along his throat lovingly. 

Calum listens, and immediately opens his mouth to let out a pitiful whine. His eyebrows are drawn together, like he’s almost in pain. Ashton smirks, and squeezes his throat, making his breath hitch. Luke is still stood in the doorway, blue eyes wide,  _ entranced  _ almost. 

“Luke,” Ashton says, still holding Calum tightly. “Come say hello to your brother.” 

Luke moves slowly, walking into the room like a spooked puppy, and coming to the end of the bed, looking at Calum. He’s never seen his brother look like this before, never seen him so utterly broken down.

“Hi, Cal.” He says gently. 

“Look at him, Calum.” Ashton whispers. “Look at him watch you. How humiliating, getting fucked like a whore right in front of your little brother. Are you proud of yourself?” 

Calum whimpers again, and reaches a hand back to grab at Ashton’s thigh. He’s tipping his head back, so it’s touching Ashton’s shoulder, and Ashton kisses his cheek before looking at Luke. 

“Like this, Luke? Watching your big brother take me like a four-dollar slut?” He asks. Luke bites the side of his lip, and nods. His bony little hands are resting on the bed, and Ashton can almost see what he wants to do. “You can touch him. I’m sure he’d appreciate it, since he isn’t allowed to touch himself.”

Luke smiles a little, and slowly strokes up Calum’s thigh. His fingers trail over the tanned skin until he’s reaching his jutting hipbone, and dragging his fingers inwards, towards Calum’s dick. 

“Lukey.” Calum whimpers, looking back at his younger brother. Luke smiles softly at him, and slowly grabs his cock in his small hand. Calum lets out a funny sound, and Ashton’s going harder now, and he’s so close, his head’s about to explode. “Kiss me, please.” 

Luke does so happily, kissing Calum on the mouth sweetly, opening his mouth a little if Calum wants it. Calum seems pleased with Luke’s submission to him already, and he slips his tongue into Luke’s mouth eagerly. Luke lets him explore his mouth with his tongue for a minute before breaking the kiss, and returning to jacking Calum off. He really likes the feeling of Calum’s cock in his hands, and his brother looks  _ really  _ pretty getting fucked. It makes Luke wonder what he looked like. 

“Ashton, can I get him to cum?” He asks in that soft voice of his. Ashton looks like he’s losing composure too, so Luke gives him a second to answer. He grips Calum’s throat tighter, making the younger boy whine. 

“What do you think, Calum?” He asks. “Think you deserve to cum now?” 

Calum sticks his bottom lip out in a pout, and nods. 

“I’m sorry for being a brat today.” He apologizes. Ashton pats his throat. 

“Good boy.” He says quietly before looking at Luke. “Go ahead, Luke. He’s learned his lesson.”

Luke’s cute little face breaks into a large grin, and his hand grips Calum with new purpose. 

“Oh fuck.” Ashton groans, his forehead buried in Calum’s shoulder. His hands are bruisingly tight on Calum’s hips, fucking him so fast Calum’s body is whiplashing. 

“C’mon, Luke, faster please.” Calum whines, and Luke smirks. He’s never seen his brother like this, never seen him be pleading and broken,  _ begging  _ for Luke. Ashton doesn’t reprimand Calum or anything, so Luke does as he’s asked, and strokes Calum faster. He’s never given anyone a handjob, but he’s spent a lot of time touching his own cock, so he does on Calum what he does on himself. 

Hooking a finger around the tip, he pulls upwards, slicking his fingers with the precum dripping from Calum’s dick. Calum lets out a whine like a puppy, and bucks into Luke’s hand. It’s obvious that he’s torn now between fucking back on Ashton’s dick or into Luke’s soft hands. 

In the end, it’s Ashton, pulling Calum back with two hands plastered to his tummy, that gets Calum off, pistoning into him at an abnormal pace, jarring Calum with his ferocity. Calum comes all over his tummy seconds before Ashton pushes him up again, pulls out, and lets go all over the curve of Calum’s ass. He comes with a shudder, shaking and twitching as he strokes himself through it, getting the last few drops from his tip and onto Calum’s skin. Calum is quiet, gripping the blankets and whining softly as Ashton pats the back on his thigh, and runs his fingers through the mess he made. 

“Luke.” Ashton says. Luke looks up at him, feeling awestruck. “You mind eating cum?” 

Luke blushes furiously because that’s just so... _ blunt _ . But, he shakes his head nevertheless. 

“Good.” Ashton says. He motions to Calum. “Clean him up.”

Luke almost trips over himself to do as Ashton says, a mix between wanting to taste Ashton’s cum and wanting Calum’s skin all over his tongue. He takes Ashton’s spot, between Calum’s spread legs, and rests his palms on the back of his brother’s thighs. Ashton’s hand is soft when it touches the hair curling at the base of his neck. Calum is still pliant and panting, waiting patiently for Luke to do what Ashton told him. 

Luke wastes no more time, and leans down, squeezing the thick muscle of Calum’s leg while licking over the small over his back, collecting the pearly drops of cum that came from Ashton. Closing his eyes, he allows himself a moment to savor the taste of Ashton and Calum combined on his tongue, the perfect amount of salt and sweet. With a gentle nudge to the back of his neck, Luke goes back to collect the rest, letting out a soft sound when he’s finished. 

“Good boy.” Ashton says when he’s done, stroking a hand upwards through Luke’s soft hair. “Calum,” he says, tapping the side of Calum’s, who is starting to fidget, leg. “Say thank you to your brother.” 

Calum whimpers, but turns his head on the sheets, his cheek smushing against the mattress as he looks at Luke. 

“Thank you, Lukey.” He says. Ashton tuts, and pinches his skin. Calum winces, and corrects himself. “Thank you, Lukey, for cleaning me up.” 

Ashton nods in approval, and licks the remnants of cum off his fingers, even though it’s his own. 

“You’re welcome, Cal.” Luke says, kissing Calum’s shoulder blade softly. He’s so sweet.  

“Your turn, baby.” Ashton says, recovered from his orgasm. He lets Calum catch his breath face-down, and grips Luke under his arms to pull him onto his lap. Luke’s still fully clothed, but Ash could see his erection from the second he opened the door. 

Luke sits down easily, heavier than Ashton expected, but still less that Calum, resting his sweaty palms on Ashton’s bare legs, balancing himself, and swallowing the last taste of the older boys. 

“How do want it, Luke?” Ashton asks, kissing at the younger boy’s hairline, his hand coming to rest over his chest, feeling as it lifts and falls with his breaths. 

“Um…”Luke trails off, trying to get his thoughts together. His head's still spinning from seeing Calum beg for him. “I don’t...I don’t know.” 

Ashton chuckles, sending moist air to Luke’s shoulder. 

“Let me give you some inspiration.” Ashton says before using his other hand to cup Luke in his tight jeans, pushing the rough material against his cock. It’s tight and full of friction, and Luke moans, humping into the heel of Ashton’s palm in pleasure. “There ya go, baby, there it is. Does it feel good?” 

“Yeah.” Luke whimpers, nodding his head, his eyes closing as he continues to grind forward. Ashton lets him, holding his chest tight, and kissing his neck as Luke works himself silly. “Really good.” 

Luke traps his lip in his teeth, and yanks on the skin, pulling it almost to the point of tearing. His hands are digging into Ashton’s tired legs, his nails leaving little red crescents. 

“Did you like watching that, Luke?” Ashton whispers in his ear, deep and rugged, and making Luke’s cock throb harder in his hand. “Like watching your brother cry and beg? You probably don’t see that very often, huh sweetheart?” 

“Y-yeah.” Luke answers, his voice shaking. “He...he looked really nice. Made me hard.” 

Ashton smirks because Luke is young, but the dirty talk comes naturally to him, which is lovely. Nothing like a young voice with filthy words to make Ashton hard. 

“I can feel that, baby.” Ashton comments, petting Luke’s chest as he rocks. “Nice and hard for us, love feeling your cock.” 

Luke lets out a broken whimper, and rides against him harder. 

“God, Luke.” Calum calls, laying on his side, hair messed up, looking tired but interested. “You’re gonna cum in your pants, aren’t you?” 

Luke tosses his head back, and shakes his head. He reaches a hand for his jeans, for his zipper, but Ashton stops him. 

“Huh uh, keeps grabbing my legs.” 

Luke whimpers in frustration. Calum gets up, and walks on his knees to the two of them, watching with interest as Luke’s face twists with mixed emotions, his cheeks bright red. 

“Look at the slut, Ash.” Calum comments, letting one of his hands cup Luke’s jaw, his fingers pressing into the baby fat of his cheeks. “He loves riding your hand, he’s gonna cream himself like a teenager.” 

“That’s because he is one, Calum.” Ashton comments with a laugh, squeezing Luke’s cock, making the smaller boy shake. 

“Ah, yes, I forgot.” Calum says like he’s just remembering how old his little brother is. “Cute little teenager.”

“N-Not a virgin anymore, though.” Luke pants, with the balls to have a small smile on his face. Ashton laughs. 

“That’s right.” 

“Harder, Luke. Come on now, ride his hand like you actually want it.” Calum demands, unaffected by Luke’s attitude. “Chase it, Luke, you’re close, I can tell.” 

Luke lets out a precious little keen, and rubs himself in Ashton’s hand faster than before, desperate as he rocks his skinny hips, doing as Calum asked, chasing his pleasure. 

“A-Ashy, please- I can’t-”

Ashton hushes Luke with a kiss to the spot below his ear. 

“It’s alright.” He says, taking his hand away, and unbuttoning Luke’s jeans, reaching down, and pulling his swollen cock from the confines of his briefs, not boxers. Ashton smiles to himself. “Gonna make you cum, sweetheart, don’t worry.” 

Luke presses back to Ashton’s chest, his legs moving over Ashton’s as he bucks into his fist. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Luke whimpers, his eyebrows knotted, and his eyes closed tightly. Ashton smiles as he looks over Luke’s shoulder at his hand encasing his cock, the younger boy’s head shiny with precum. He takes his other hand, and sets it on Luke’s throat lightly, not squeezing just yet. 

Luke moans again when he feels Ashton touch his throat, like a sense of ownership, a threat, a promise. 

“Come on, baby.” Ashton whispers into his ear. Luke, for all he’s worth, is definitely a people-pleaser, and he’d never hold out on Ashton, so he lets go, and feels pleasure  _ rip  _ through him, from his balls to the center of his chest. 

“Oh, god.” He whines as he struggles to keep his eyes open. He watches cum leak from his cock, not quite spurting up, but trickling down over Ashton’s huge hand, which is still stroking his length. “ _ Oh. _ ” 

Ashton finds a spot on Luke’s neck, and sucks on it lightly, watching Luke’s spunk spill over his knuckles, feeling him quiver and whine in his grasp, squirming like a puppy, panting wetly into the air between him and Calum. 

“Good.” Ashton says to him, stroking his sensitive head to give Luke that last special wave of pleasure, to make him twitch as he finishes his climax. “Good boy.” 

Luke smiles when he hears that, that special phrase that Ashton uses solely for Calum when he hasn’t been a bitch. 

“Look pretty as hell when you cum, Lukey.” Calum says, his voice  _ much  _ softer than before when he was pushing Luke to his edge. “Could watch your pretty face twist like that a hundred times over.” 

Luke smiles at him, tired and lazy, leaning forward to clumsily press his mouth against his brother’s. He pulls away before Calum can push his curious tongue into his mouth, satisfied with the taste on his tongue, and the feeling in his belly. 

“I agree, babe.” Ashton says, still licking at Luke’s neck, also satisfied with the feeling in his belly and the little patch of red on Luke’s neck that will be difficult to cover. “Pretty boy.” 

“Not a boy, Ashy.” Luke complains, climbing off Ashton’s lap, and pulling off his jeans.

“Right. My apologies,  _ young man _ .” Ashton says with indifference. Luke gives him an offended look, and Calum giggles before pushing Ashton back on the bed, and tousling with him for a second. 

While they fuck around, Luke strips off his briefs, and retrieves a pair of boxers from Calum’s drawer. He pulls them on, and switches his shirt out for one of Calum’s, smiling in content when the thick material slides off one of his shoulders. He pulls it back up, and looks at the older boys, who have stopped wrestling on the bed. 

“Hey, still here.” Luke says, making Calum and Ashton break apart from where they were lip-locking. Calum smirks at him, still very naked, and very on top of Ashton. 

“Awe, bitch wants attention.” 

Luke honest-to-god crosses his arms, and pouts, looking very cute and very half-naked in the center of Calum’s room. Hauty and petulant, and Ashton kind of wants to force him on his knees. 

“Come here, then, I'll give you a kiss, if that's what you want.” Ashton says, only half-sarcastic. Luke’s pout deepens, and he turns to leave.

“Ridiculous, I come home from a friend’s, spend  _ my  _ personal time with you fuck-heads, and-” 

“And now you're upset because I'm cuddling with my boyfriend?” Calum teases, looking too-entirely pleased with himself. “We never said you couldn't join, baby brother.”

Luke kinda sorta maybe melts at the nickname, because Calum doesn't use nicknames very often, and sheepishly walks towards the bed. He climbs on, and patiently waits as Calum kisses a sloppy line over Ashton’s neck, silently praising him for everything he does. 

“Can I have a kiss?” Luke asks, his boyish voice so much different than the sassy tone he just used, soft and insecure and hopeful. 

Ashton smiles sweetly at him, and is about to sit up, and give Luke  _ exactly  _ what he wants, when Calum, the damn usurper, does it for him.

Put aside the annoyance, Ashton  _ thoroughly  _ enjoys watching the Hood brothers kiss on the bed, one of them still straddling his legs, and the other’s cum on his hand. They're pretty together, two thin boys, one dark and one light, twisted together with lips and tongues, and Ashton gets to have  _ both  _ of them. Damn it, he's a lucky son of a bitch. 

“You looked pretty too, Cal.” Luke whispers when they pull apart, Calum's fingers tangled in Luke’s messy hair, like they usually are when he kisses. “Letting Ashton wreck you like that.” 

Ashton smiles, and presses against the headboard, half of his naked body covered by the sheets, and the other on display for the two younger boys. 

“Ha.” Calum says. “Don't be too satisfied, little brother, you're the one that almost came in his pants.”

“But I didn't.”

“Only because Ashton took mercy on your bitch ass.” 

“Unlike you, Ashton actually  _ likes  _ me.” 

“Wanna bet?” 

“Yeah I do-” 

“ _ Wow  _ you two are annoying. You both just came, courtesy of me, and you're already bickering.” Ashton interrupts, picking at the dirt under his nails. 

Calum sends a charming smile Ashton’s way, and jumps off the bed, shoving Luke as he goes. Luke scowls at him, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

“I'm gonna go get some food.” Calum says, not bothering to pull on any clothes before walking out the room butt-naked, and stomping down the stairs in search of dinner. 

“Asshat.” Luke mutters under his breath, crawling further up the bed to take Calum’s spot next to Ashton. 

“C’mere.” Ashton demands, pulling Luke’s smaller frame so he’s squared away under one of his arms. 

“Can I help you?” Luke asks, sassy and young, just like his big brother. Ashton rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, you can.” He says, turning his head to kiss Luke’s temple through his hair. 

“I’m not sucking you off, if that’s what you want.” Luke remarks smoothly. Ashton is getting whiplash from this fucking kid who ranges from soft and unsure to sassy and sexy in a matter of minutes. 

“No.” Ashton says. “Besides, if I wanted you to suck me off, you’d do it, no questions asked.” 

“Yeah?” Luke teases. “You’re pretty cocky, Irwin, no wonder you can deal with my brother.” 

“How do you figure that, Luke?” 

Luke shrugs. 

“The only person on the planet who loves Calum more than you is himself.” He says with a tweaked eyebrow. Ashton barks out a laugh, and squeezes Luke to his side. 

“While that is true, I don’t want to talk about Calum right now.” 

“No?” 

“No.” Ashton agrees. “I want to talk about you.” 

“What about me?” Luke asks, squirming a little bit. 

“I wanna talk about a few weeks ago.” Ashton says, and those words alone bring a cherry-red flush to Luke’s face, creeping up from under Calum’s shirt on his thin chest. 

“What about it?” Luke asks, his voice betraying him, and cracking half-way through. Instead of teasing him, Ashton turns to face the younger boy, and kisses the tip of his nose. 

“I know I went hard you. We both did, and I never really apologized, or asked if you were alright.” Ashton explains honestly. It’s been weighing on him ever since he got home, and reran that night in his head. Calum made Luke cry, and when Luke asked Ashton to slow down, he didn’t. It had been plaguing Ashton for the past weeks, up at night thinking about how much Luke probably hates him. “You asked me to slow down, and I ignored you, and that shouldn’t ever happen, and Calum...Calum pushed me in you when you weren’t ready, and made you cry, and-”

“Ash, stop.” Luke cuts him off with a gentle smile on his face, his dimple cutting into his fair skin. Aside from the blush still fading, he looks amused and somewhat endeared. “It’s fine, it is.” 

“No.” Ashton shakes his head. “Look, Luke I don’t want you to think that just because we’re older-”

“Oh, save it.” Luke sasses. “Don’t give me the whole ‘I’m too naive to say no,’ or whatever. I know what we were doing, I know when I need to stop.” 

“We didn’t even give you a safe word.” 

Luke shrugs. 

“I guess...I felt like if I really needed to stop, Calum would know. Whether I had a word to stop it or not, Calum would be able to tell when I was pushed too hard, stretched too thin. I  _ wanted  _ it, I did. I was a bit scared and confused, but not at all hesitant. I don’t regret it. And I don’t think you’re a monster or anything, you were just playing the game.” 

“Your safety isn’t a game.” 

Luke laughs. 

“That’s not what I meant. You were just...playing the part I guess.” 

“He does that.” 

Ashton looks to where Calum has re-entered, just as bare-assed as before, this time with a sandwich in his hands. He flops onto the bed, and shoves a bite into his mouth. He speaks through a mouthful. 

“You were in the moment, Ashton. Don’t feel bad about what happened.” 

Ashton scowls at him. 

“I could have seriously hurt him.” 

Calum rolls his eyes, and swallows. 

“C’mon, Ash. You wouldn’t hurt a fucking fly. There’s no way in hell you’d let yourself hurt him. There’s no I’d let you, no way he’d let you.” Calum states simply. “You knew what you were doing, your subconscious knew Luke wanted it, in your heart you would know if Luke really didn’t want it.” 

Luke nods in agreement, and smiles at Ashton. Ashton eyes them warily, his heart still unsure about the other night. 

“But Luke asked me-”

“So the bitch played the part too.” Calum says with a shrug and another bite. “So what?” 

“I’ve listen to Calum get fucked by you for  _ years.  _ I know what he says when you have sex. I knew what begging would do. I knew what  _ resisting _ would do to you.” Luke says with a small blush rising on his face again. He looks pretty like that, rosy red. 

Ashton looks between the two of them for a second, assurance slowly settling in his tummy. 

“Okay.” He says warily. “But next time, we set safewords and rules. Just in case.” 

“Yes, mother.” Calum says, finishing off his sandwich with a revolting burp. 

Ashton’s face is offended, and Luke nudges Calum away with his toe. 

“You’re disgusting, I just kissed you.” He complains. Calum gives him a dazzling smile, and a wink before puckering his lips teasingly. 

“I think I’d rather die.” Luke says with a blank face. Ashton smirks at them, and climbs off the bed. 

Matching wolf-whistles hit his back as he pulls on a pair of Calum’s boxers. He rolls his eyes.  

“Well. Your parents will be back soon, Cal. I better get going.” 

“Eh.” Calum says, hanging off the end of the bed, upside down. 

“We’ll see you soon, I hope?” Luke says, his blue eyes full of innocent anticipation. Ashton zips his jeans with a scoff. 

“Like I could keep myself away from you, Luke Hemmings.” He says, leaning down to give the younger boy a kiss on the lips. Luke blushes, and flops back on the bed. 

“Fucking princess.” Calum comments, still upside down, and completely passive to the situation. Ashton pulls on his hoodie, then pulls on Calum’s leg. 

“Walk me out.” 

Calum groans, and slides off the bed, landing on his head before rolling to find acceptable underwear. 

“I’ll see you later, baby. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” Ashton says to Luke, stoking the line of his throat before kissing him again shortly. 

“No promises.” Luke says cheekily, and Ashton decides to ignore him, and walks out the room, Calum at his back. 

When they reach his car, Calum wrapped up in one of Ashton’s hoodies and his plaid red boxers, Ashton places his hands on either side of his neck, and kisses his forehead. 

“Be honest with me.” He whispers, the cool evening air crisp and clean against his lips when he speaks. “Are we doing the right thing?” 

Calum raises an eyebrow. 

“With Luke?” He asks. Ashton nods. 

“Is this...normal? Should we be giving Luke’s childhood to someone else?” He asks. Calum pauses, and in a very rare display, he looks slightly troubled, looking down the street at a flickering light pensively. 

“I don’t think this is normal.” He decides eventually. “But maybe things aren’t supposed to be.” 

Ashton purses his lips. 

“Luke trusts us, Ash. All three of us are happy, aren’t we?” Calum says, his facade breaking for a second to show Ashton the insecurity underneath, something no one but Ashton has ever seen. It takes Ashton a second to realize that Calum is just as unsure as he is. He’s taking his cues from Ashton. He’s worried Ashton isn’t happy with everything. 

Which isn’t true. 

“Of course I’m happy with this.” Ashton says. “I just…” He trails off, and looks at his shoes with a breath. “What happens when I want to marry you?” 

Calum makes a funny noise as the breath is  _ torn  _ from his lungs, rendering him defenseless and gasping for a response. Ashton eyes him carefully. This is a part of their relationship that they’ve never talked about, dangerous territory, but it’s something that’s been tugging at Ashton’s heart for a while now. 

But he can see that Calum is clearly shocked, so he back peddles a bit. 

“Or when I leave for uni?” He says. “What happens then? I can’t be with both of you forever. Fuck, Calum, I don’t even know if I want to actually  _ be  _ with Luke.” 

Calum swallows, regaining himself. 

“I...I don’t know, either, Ashton. Luke’s love isn’t a game. I just want things to be easy y’know? I don’t want feelings just yet.” He says simply. Ashton nods. 

“I know. I’m sorry for making things so serious, it’s just...I only have a few months left here, and then I go.” He says. “I just want to have all of my ducks in a row before I take off.” 

Calum bites his bottom lip in worry for a second before steeling himself, and standing on his tiptoes to kiss Ashton chastely on the lips. 

“Hey.” He whispers, soft, which is pretty uncommon for the Maori boy. “It'll be fine. Luke's gonna grow up. He'll understand what this means. Hopefully we will too."

“Okay.” Ashton says, a small smile sealing his lips. “I love you, Cal.” 

“Of course you do.” Calum says, sassiness re-applied. “Who wouldn’t?” 

Ashton rolls his eyes. 

“Shut your mouth.” 

“Shut it for me.” 

“Gladly.” Ashton says. He presses another, final kiss to Calum’s mouth, and pulls away somewhat satisfied and somewhat winded. 

“I love you too, Ash.” Calum says, kissing the tip of Ashton’s rounded nose. “And I’ll see you soon.” 

“Very soon.” 

Calum closes Ashton’s car door after him, and as Ashton drives out of the neighborhood, he passes Mr. and Mrs. Hood. He waves to them, and thinks about their sons at home. 

One step at a time, Ash. 

One. At. A. Time.


End file.
